Seduction
by dawneh
Summary: Along the lines of Truth or Dare... Craig doesnt like JP's new fella Spike... But Spike has a few ideas how to change that!
1. Chapter 1

Craig still wasn't sure how John Paul had persuaded him to do this. The last thing he ever wanted was to spend the evening at Spike's flat. Spike! Even his name was ridiculous. But John Paul had begged, looking at Craig with those big bright blue eyes, pleading with Craig, insisting how important it was to know that his best friend and his boyfriend could be mates. In the end Craig had relented. How bad could it be?

Which is how Craig found himself sat next to John Paul on Spike's sofa, can of beer in hand watching some pretentious film that he didn't even understand. He was trying desperately not to notice Spike's hand resting on John Paul's leg, just like he was not noticing when Spike would occasionally say something to John Paul and then kiss him.

It wasn't that Craig was homophobic. Of course not, he had no problems with John Paul's sexual orientation. It didn't matter to him, John Paul was his mate and that wasn't about to change just because his mate liked to sleep with men. No, it was Spike that Craig had a problem with. He just didn't like him, he wasn't certain why but there was something about Spike that just got on his nerves, big time.

Craig flinched as John Paul got to his feet, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Fixing his eyes on the TV screen Craig emptied his can of beer and placed it on the table in front on him.

"You don't like me do you?" Spike asked, flipping open another can and handing it to Craig.

"I've never said that," Craig replied taking the drink and deliberately avoiding actually answering the question.

"You don't have to SAY it," Spike continued, "You make it pretty obvious every time I'm around… so what is it you don't like about me then Craig?"

Craig fidgeted nervously; there was too much alcohol in his system for this conversation, not that he would want to have the conversation stone cold sober.

"Shall I tell you what I think it is you don't like?" Spike asked moving up to occupy the space on the sofa vacated by John Paul.

"If you have to," Craig replied pushing himself closer into the sofa's arm.

"I don't think you like the fact that I'm sleeping with John Paul…"

"It doesn't matter to me what you do."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Positive… It doesn't bother me."

"Only I've seen the way you are when I kiss him… you certainly look bothered…" Spike leant closer to Craig and his voice dropped lower, "And then of course you know that I don't just kiss him don't you… I don't think you like the idea of my hands on him, my mouth… all over him…"

"It's not something I think about," Craig lied, his cheeks flushed with discomfort, what was taking John Paul so long?

"You know I think you do," Spike said with a throaty laugh, "Did he ever tell you about the first time I fucked him?"

Craig choked on his beer with shock. "No, no of course he didn't," he stammered.

"Shame… it was quite something you know…"

"I'm sure," Craig replied uncomfortably, wishing that the sofa would just swallow him whole, or that Spike would stop talking or something, anything would happen to take away the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course he was a bit nervous at first," Spike was continuing as if talking about this with Craig was the most natural thing in the world and he couldn't sense Craig's discomfort, "But once he relaxed…. Oh then he was a whole different person."

Spike smiled as he watched Craig squirm in his seat, he knew exactly what he was doing and he knew he was getting the results he was aiming for. He had seen the look in Craig's eyes a hundred times when he was kissing John Paul and it wasn't just friendship that shone in those deep brown depths, but whether Craig knew that or not was another matter.

"I tell ya before long he was begging for it… can you imagine that… John Paul McQueen begging to be fucked… and of course I couldn't refuse, who could eh? Those gorgeous blue eyes looking at you… wanting you… a person would have to be made of stone to be able to resist that. And he was so good… so hot and so tight, he felt incredible as I pushed inside him, as I fucked him… god it was good… and when he came… well I've never heard anyone scream so loud… it's a good job the house was empty…"

Spike took a slow drink from his can and watched Craig over the rim. The younger man sat motionless in his seat, his breathing was shallow and his cheeks were flushed. He jumped violently when Spike's hand touched his thigh and Spike leaned into his ear, whispering hotly.

"Do you scream when you come Craig? Do you think I could make you beg me to fuck you?"

"You're insane," Craig said nervously as Spike's hand crept higher up his thigh.

"I think I could," Spike breathed, "In fact I think I will… I've been imagining fucking you ever since I started seeing John Paul… I'm gonna fuck you so hard Craig Dean that you won't even be able to remember your own name…"

"I don't know what the fuck you think…"

"Shhh relax," Spike interrupted, "You're obviously misunderstanding me…"

"Misunderstanding?" Craig replied, there was hardly any room for misunderstanding where Spike's words had been concerned.

"Yeah," Spike said soothingly, "When I said I was gonna fuck you… you obviously thought you were getting a choice…"

Craig finally found the strength to get to his feet. "I don't think John Paul would be too happy about your plans," he said backing away from Spike.

"No?" Spike asked looking pointedly at the door. Craig turned to see John Paul standing in the doorway and he had a feeling that the blonde haired man had been there for some time.

Craig's heart was pounding heavily in his chest and he felt like a trapped animal cornered by two hungry predators, so why wasn't it fear that was making his heart race like that?

"Well Craig?" Spike continued as he backed the dark haired man against a wall, "It's up to you… we can all carry on pretending you don't want this…" Spike's hand cupped the growing erection in Craig's jeans and massaged it gently, "Or you can admit that you do and we can all start having some fun…"

John Paul walked slowly back into the room. He had been stood in the doorway since Spike had started talking and Spike's words had turned him on almost as much as seeing Spike's hands pressed against Craig's groin was doing now.

Raising his hand John Paul stroked Craig's cheek as he looked into the liquid pools of his deep brown eyes. There was no fear in Craig's eyes just a hint of confusion and a whole lot of lust.

"Well Craig?" John Paul asked quietly.

"You're both mad," Craig gasped as John Paul's hand ran over his face and slid to the back of his neck, whilst Spike was still paying exquisite attention to his groin.

"But you're not asking us to stop," John Paul said stepping forward, "You only have to say the word Craig… just tell us to stop…"

Craig opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, instead, and without registering what he was doing, Craig grabbed at John Paul's t-shirt and pulled the man towards him. Their mouths collided fiercely as Craig sunk his hands into John Paul's hair and forced his tongue between the man's delicious lips.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," Spike chuckled softly as he manoeuvred Craig away from the wall and stepped behind him.

Craig moaned with the unexpected pleasure of John Paul kissing him deeply, his tongue exploring the depths of John Paul's mouth as another mouth, Spike's mouth, kissed his neck from behind, teeth biting lightly into his flesh making his body shiver with pleasure.

Spike slipped his hands around Craig's waist as he continued to kiss at his neck, and easily released his belt and unbuttoned the younger man's jeans. He had always suspected that Craig wanted more from his relationship with John Paul than mere friendship but he hadn't expected his planned seduction to go this easily. It seemed that Craig's desire for the beautiful blue-eyed boy ran far deeper than either of them had suspected.

Craig gasped into John Paul's mouth as Spike's hand plunged into his boxers, wrapping around his already hard cock and squeezing it firmly.

"Now tell me you don't want this," Spike teased as he ran his hand over the length of the cock in his grasp. Craig's only reply was a louder deeper moan against John Paul's kiss.

"He's so hard John Paul," Spike said as he continued to kiss and bite at Craig's neck, "Just hearing about me fucking you has got him this hard…" Spike took hold of one of John Paul's hands and pushed it inside Craig's clothing to join his own.

Craig's knees nearly buckled as two hands roamed over his cock and balls, teasing him and exciting him without knowing who's hand was touching him where, and it was only the presence of the two bodies against him that kept the man upright.

"What is it that turned you on more Craig?" Spike asked as he continued to share the man's cock with John Paul, "The thought of fucking John Paul until he screams your name… or the thought of a hard cock deep inside you, fucking you until you come?"

Craig broke away from John Paul's kiss gasping for air. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, having these two men touching him like this but it felt so good he couldn't stop it, didn't want to stop it.

John Paul caught Spike's gaze over Craig's shoulder and they shared a smile. When Spike had first broached the idea John Paul had laughed it off as impossible. But the more Spike had talked the more John Paul had wanted it to happen. In fact Spike's detailed description of what he wanted to do to Craig had turned John Paul on so much that it had led to the most amazing shag he could remember. And now Craig was here, between them, and it seemed that Spike's intuition had been well placed.

With his free hand Spike pulled John Paul's face to him and kissed the man deeply, relishing the thought that Craig's mouth had been there only seconds earlier.

Spike wasn't the jealous type; to him sex was something to be enjoyed, to be shared. And if he could share his gorgeous boyfriend with his equally gorgeous mate and get the chance to enjoy both of their bodies then he saw no harm in it… not if they were all willing, and they were certainly that.

Spike pulled his hand from Craig's jeans, leaving John Paul's wrapped tightly around the man's throbbing cock, and eased the jeans over Craig's hips. He watched slowly as Craig's olive toned buttock were revealed, licking his lips at the sight, and pushing Craig's clothing to the floor, helping the man step out of them, pushing away his shoes and socks until Craig was stripped from the waist down.

John Paul cast his eyes down to where Craig's hard cock was exposed it all of its naked glory, save for the covering of John Paul's fingers. Craig followed the blue-eyed stare and felt his cheeks flush at the sight of his erection wrapped in John Paul's hand, but it wasn't embarrassment that brought the colour to Craig's face.

Grabbing the edge of Craig's t-shirt Spike pulled it over the man's head and threw it unnoticed to the ground, leaving Craig standing naked between the two fully clothed men.

Spike ran his hands over Craig's broad back, stroking the soft smooth skin and his hands travelled lower.

John Paul's fingers tightened around Craig's cock and ran over its length, pushing back the foreskin to reveal its glistening head so sensitive that Craig gasped loudly as John Paul's thumb passed over it.

Spike squeezed tightly against Craig's buttocks, pushing them together and them prising them apart in a slow circular motion.

Craig's head was spinning with the pleasure his body was receiving from both men and he held tightly onto John Paul's shoulders to keep himself upright.

"Tell John Paul how good it feels having him holding your cock," Spike said in a voice heavy with lust, "Tell him how much the thought of fucking him turns you on…"

Craig looked into the dazzling blue of John Paul's eyes and they both knew the truth of Spike's words.

"God John Paul I…" Craig's words were lost in a cry of pleasure as he felt a hot tongue thrust itself between his buttocks, licking firmly at the tight circle of muscle nestled between. "Oh my god I…"

John Paul smiled at Craig's outburst. He knew exactly what Spike was doing and what's more he knew just how good it felt.

"Spike really wants you you know…" John Paul whispered into Craig's ear, "It's not just his tongue he wants to push inside you…" As he spoke Spike pressed his tongue harder against Craig's flesh, feeling it relaxing as he eased it in slow circles, its tip dipping into Craig's body making the young man whimper with the excruciating pleasure.

"And do you know how much that turns me on… the thought of watching him fuck you?" As he spoke John Paul tightened his hold of Craig's cock, stroking it firmly but slowly. "Ask him to fuck you Craig… you know he wants you to beg for it…"

Craig cried out, pressing his head against John Paul's shoulder, as he felt Spike's finger pushing into the hole that his tongue had so expertly excited. He had always assumed it would feel wrong to let a man touch him like this, but as Spike's fingertip brushed lightly against a point inside him that he never knew could give him so much pleasure he discovered how wrong he had been.

Craig's legs trembled as Spike buried a second finger deep inside him, moving them with a slow steady thrust until Craig couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh god Spike… I want…."

"Go on say it," Spike urged as he drove his fingers hard inside Craig's desperate flesh, "I want to hear you say it…"

"Oh for Christ's sake Spike fuck me… I want you to fuck me."

Spike laughed with satisfaction. "Well you only had to ask," he said with a grin.

Craig was surprised how aware he was of the feeling of the sofa's fabric under his fingers as he gripped tightly onto its back; it was as if all of his senses had been heightened. It felt like another person who had been sitting there recently hating Spike. Why had he hated Spike? Craig couldn't even remember the reason now as he stood in nervous anticipation.

Craig's eyes were closed tightly and he wasn't certain where John Paul was standing, but he knew the blonde boy was close, was watching, and that thought excited him more than he felt it really should.

"Now just relax," Spike voice said in a low seductive tone, his hands stroking over Craig's soft buttocks, "This might be a bit uncomfortable for a second but try not to tense up… trust me it'll be worth it…"

Spike took the bottle of lube that John Paul held out to him and poured it liberally over his cock that stood out eagerly before him. Spike was still fully clothed and had simply pushed his jeans down to free the throbbing erection that he guided against Craig's body.

Craig took a deep breath as he felt the hardness of Spike pushing against him. He cried out as he felt his flesh succumb to Spike's cock with a sudden pleasure and pain mix that left him panting and breathless. Spike's fingers inside him had felt unbelievable but his cock was something else all together. Craig felt himself being filled and stretched in a way he had never imagined possible. Spike's cock felt enormous inside him and he was certain that his body wouldn't be able to take it, but the deeper Spike pushed the more he wanted it and the better it felt.

John Paul stood in silence as he watched his boyfriend ease his cock into Craig. It was the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed and his own cock throbbed painfully in appreciation.

Spike gripped Craig's hips tightly as he pushed his cock fully inside Craig, moaning as the man's tight hot body gripped him so perfectly. There was something about being the first one inside Craig's body that made it feel that much better, just as it had done with John Paul. Part of him had wanted to watch John Paul fuck the young man that he had secretly wanted all this time, but a larger part of him wanted to be the one to take Craig's anal virginity, to be the one fuck he would never be able to forget. There would be plenty of other times for John Paul to ride this gorgeous body, he was certain of that.

John Paul hardly blinked as Spike began to move in and out of Craig's body, watching his hard cock being swallowed by Craig's flesh in a satisfying slap of skin against skin.

Spike turned his head to look at John Paul as he continued to drive his cock deep into Craig. John Paul's eyes were wide and dark with lust and his jeans stretched uncomfortably over his erection.

Holding out a hand Spike beckoned John Paul to him, slipping his hand behind John Paul's neck and pulling the man into a deep kiss as he continued to rock inside Craig. John Paul parted his lips, welcoming Spike's tongue inside, tasting it hungrily as it plunged the depths of his mouth in a mirror of his cock plunging into Craig.

Spike's hand trailed over John Paul's arm and tickled lightly over his belly before coming to rest against his groin, extracting a deep moan from John Paul's throat at the sudden pressure against his erect cock.

With an ease that spoke of much practice Spike released John Paul's jeans one handed and curled his fingers around the heat of the younger man's cock, stroking it gently to the sounds of plaintive sighs slipping from John Paul's lips.

"Just look what you've done Craig," Spike said as he continued to tease John Paul's cock, "Look at the state you've got poor John Paul in… what are you gonna do about it?"

Craig opened his eyes and turned his head to see John Paul stood behind him, his cock hard and impressive in Spike's grip.

"I… I don't know…" Craig stammered, his voice shaking with each thrust of Spike's hips.

"Well we can't leave him like this can we?" Spike asked gripping John Paul's cock harder and making the man moan louder as the desire in him increased. "That would hardly be fair… you could offer to suck it for him…"

Craig bit his lip at the suggestion. The idea both excited and terrified him and then he turned his gaze to meet John Paul's deep azure eyes, eyes that were watching him with longing and desire.

"Please Craig…" John Paul said quietly and Craig surprise himself by nodding.

Climbing onto the sofa so that he was facing Craig John Paul took his cock in his hand, his jeans were pushed from his hips and he felt his heart racing as he held his cock inches from Craig's face, offering it to him and desperate for him to accept.

Craig licked his lips nervously as John Paul moved a little closer until he could smell the man's heady scent and Craig raised one hand that had been gripping tightly to the back of the sofa and took a gentle hold of the cock before him.

John Paul sighed with pleasure as Craig stroked over his length, resting his hands on Craig's shoulders he had a perfect view of Spike still pounding deeply into Craig from behind.

Craig parted his lips and took a tentative lick at the head of John Paul's cock. John Paul murmured his encouraging appreciation and pushed himself forward, forcing the tip of his cock into Craig's open mouth. Craig found the firmness of John Paul in his mouth incredibly exciting and welcomed it deeper as he began to suck gently against it. John Paul looked down to see his cock sinking into that gorgeous mouth and had to take some deep steadying breaths to stop himself coming straight away. How many times had he dreamed of Craig touching him like this? How many fantasies had been fuelled by the thought of Craig's mouth around his cock? And now it was a reality it was better than he ever imagined, especially with the added presence of Spike thrusting harder and deeper into Craig with every passing moment.

Craig closed his eyes and sucked hard against the throbbing cock that filled his mouth, lapping at the salty drops of precum. His body shook with the force of Spike fucking him hard from behind as John Paul began to move his hips gently fucking Craig's mouth.

Craig's body felt alive with the acts being performed on it and the pleasures it was receiving. Spike's cock felt so good buried deep inside him, slamming ever harder into him, and John Paul tasted so good in his mouth as he sucked his cock deeply into him.

John Paul's sparkling eyes locked with the dark mysterious depths of Spike's over the beautiful body that they were both fucking, as his breaths grew heavier and his legs shook with the terrible need of his body.

"Suck him hard Craig," Spike said not taking his eyes from the blue-eyed boy, "Let him show you what he feels like when he comes…"

John Paul's head dropped and he watched as Craig's cheeks hollowed out, sucking John Paul's cock deeply into his throat until John Paul could resist the sight and the sensations no longer.

"Oh god… god yes…" John Paul yelled loudly as his cock pulsed inside Craig's mouth. Craig gagged for a second at the sudden unexpected rush of hot come pouring into him and running down his throat but he continued to suck every drop until John Paul sank to his knees on the sofa completely spent.

"That was amazing," John Paul whispered to Craig taking the man's face in his hands and kissing the mouth that had been the source of so much pleasure.

Craig grinned with surprised pride as John Paul climbed down from the sofa and fastened up his jeans.

Closing his eyes again Craig concentrated on the feeling of Spike's cock inside him. With each new thrust a fresh wave of pleasure washed over him as Spike hit the hidden spot deep inside him.

Craig was so caught up in enjoying Spike that he didn't hear the sound of John Paul sitting on the floor beside his legs and he gasped as a warm hand gripped his cock. John Paul wriggled closer to Craig and began to stroke his hard cock in time to the continued motion of Spike's thrusts.

Craig moaned loudly and his cock ached with the need for release. John Paul leant his head close to Craig and took the tip of the man's cock into his mouth, running his tongue over its sensitive head, licking hungrily at the slit that was already leaking precum and making Craig's moans come louder and breathier.

Spike's brown glistened with sweat as he rode deeper into Craig. The man's body felt so good, and watching Craig make John Paul come was making it very difficult for Spike to hold back his own climax and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he was filling Craig's body with the evidence of just how much he was enjoying himself.

Craig panted heavily as John Paul's mouth sucked harder against his cock and Spike rammed forcefully into him. It was more than he could stand and he cried out loudly as he came, pushing his cock into John Paul's throat as his lust filled the blonde haired man's mouth with heat. John Paul sucked gladly at Craig's throbbing cock, drinking in every drop of his orgasm until he had nothing left to give.

Content that both his partners had been satisfied Spike finally let go of the climax that he had been holding back and, as Craig's body contracted around his desperate cock, Spike dug his fingers into Craig's hips and yelled out an animalistic cry, thrusting deeply into Craig as his pleasure exploded from him and his cock pumped itself into the hot flesh that he had enjoyed so much.

The three men collapsed together on the floor, resting their weary but ultimately satisfied bodies against the sofa's back. Craig was aware for the first time that he was the only one stripped naked but that didn't seem to bother him as John Paul and Spike sat on either side of him, their three bodies leaning against each other.

"So do you like me any more now?" Spike asked with a mischievous laugh.

"I could probably get used to you," Craig replied with a laugh of his own.

"You two!" John Paul said in mock indignation.

"John Paul?" Spike said in a beseeching tone.

"Hmm?"

"You don't fancy putting the kettle on do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Craig leant on his elbows and stared into the deep brown eyes before him.

"You're gorgeous you know," he said with a sigh.

Sarah giggled at his words. "Craig!" she said in mock embarrassment, but they both knew she was more than aware of her looks.

Craig took a slow deep drink from his bottle. He loved sitting in the Dog with Sarah, he could feel the eyes of all the men on her and on him, envying him. Craig liked their envy and to prove a point he leant forward to kiss Sarah, their lips meeting with a slow lazy connection. Craig didn't want to rush the kiss; he wanted to make sure every man in the pub saw him.

"Oh look," Sarah said suddenly, "There's John Paul and Spike…"

Sarah waved over her boyfriend's best friend before Craig had the chance to stop her.

Craig shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. It had been three days since he had been at Spike's, three days since he had… Craig wasn't even sure what he had done, what had happened… all he could remember with any real clarity was how amazing it had felt and how it had haunted his dreams ever since.

"Hello stranger," Sarah said with a smile, kissing John Paul on the cheek as he took the chair next to her, leaving only the vacant seat beside Craig for Spike to claim.

Craig jumped slightly as Spike's hand accidentally grazed his thigh as he sat down. At least Craig assumed it was accidental, until he saw the glint in Spike's eyes.

"Sarah," Spike said with a bright smile, "Looking at beautiful as ever…"

Sarah blushed at Spike's compliment.

"So where have you two been hiding yourselves, I've not seen you in ages…"

"Oh you know how it is," Spike replied with a mischievous grin, "John Paul just won't let me out of the bedroom…"

Sarah giggled at the suggestion before turning her attention to Craig. "Aren't you gonna offer to get drinks Craig?" she asked.

"Err yeah, sure… what can I get you?"

Both John Paul and Spike asked for bottles of lager and Craig shuffled nervously to the bar. As he stood waiting to be served his eyes kept snapping back to the table worried about the conversation that could be happening without him there.

Craig was relieved when he returned to the table to find that the chat had centred on Sarah's latest modelling assignment, a tale that Spike seemed to find fascinating, or at least he did a very good impression of someone who was interested.

After a while Sarah got to her feet. "Gotta powder my nose," she said as she left the three men behind.

"What are you doing here?" Craig hissed once Sarah was out of earshot.

"Relax," Spike said squeezing Craig's thigh under the table.

"Don't do that…"

"That's not what you were saying the other night…"

"Shhhh…"

"Come on Craig it's fine," John Paul said with a grin, enjoying his friends discomfort.

"Yeah Craig," Spike repeated as he moved his hand higher, his voice getting lower, "It's all good…"

"Spike I mean it… I don't want Sarah…"

"Oh come on!" Spike interrupted, "I LIKE Sarah… what d'you think I'm gonna do?" Spike leant his face close into Craig, his breath hot against the man's skin. "Eh? It's not like I'm gonna tell her what a good shag her boyfriend is…"

"Spike," Craig hissed under his breath, glancing around the room in case anyone had overheard.

"I'm not gonna tell your girlfriend how much you enjoyed being fucked my a man, that you begged for it," Spike continued in a lustful but teasing tone, "What I AM gonna do however…" Spike paused to lick his lips as he saw Sarah heading back to the table, "I am gonna fuck you in the toilets later while your girlfriend is out here waiting for you…"

Craig's opportunity to reply was lost as Sarah arrived back at the table.

"You boys behaving yourselves?" She asked with a smile.

"We always do," Spike replied squeezing the top of Craig's thigh one last time before returning his hands to the top of the table.

---

For twenty minutes Craig tried his best to appear relaxed in the company of the three people that he had recently had sexual contact with and, thankfully, Sarah seemed blissfully unaware that anything was wrong.

"Well that's me needing the toilet," Spike said as he got to his feet, "Fancy joining me Craig?"

Craig's jaw dropped and Sarah giggled at the comment while John Paul simply watched on amused.

"Spike!" Sarah admonished.

"What?" Spike asked in an innocent tone, "You girls always go in groups… I wanted to know what I was missing out on… but it seems I have no takers so I'll just have to go on my own!"

Spike kissed the top of John Paul's head affectionately as he passed.

"Aww," Sarah gushed at the exchange, "Spike's really lovely isn't he?"

"He's quite something," John Paul agreed as he watched the retreating back of his boyfriend, admiring the way his jeans clung tightly to his behind.

"Craig?" Sarah said grabbing at Craig's arm, "Don't you have anything nice to say about Spike?"

Craig eyes met John Paul's for an instant and time seemed to freeze as he recalled the feeling of Spike pushing deep inside him, the feeling of John Paul's mouth hot around him.

"Yeah, he's alright I suppose," Craig stammered.

"High praise indeed," Sarah said with a grin to John Paul.

---

Two bottles of lager later and the pressure on Craig's bladder was increasing, but he was doing his best to resist a trip to the gents. He was worried that Spike would carry out his earlier threat. He was worried that Spike wouldn't carry out his earlier promise.

Finally the physical pain won out over his concerns and he got to his feet, quickly announcing his destination before departing.

Craig tried not to feel disappointed that Spike didn't jump up and follow him, he tried to convince himself that it was actually a relief.

The discomfort in his bladder taken away Craig slowly washed his hands and took a moment to calm himself.

"Waiting for me?" Spike's voice made him jump.

"No," Craig replied, unconvincingly.

"You sure about that?" Spike asked as he walked slowly up to the younger man, "Coz you didn't look in any rush to get back out there…"

"I was washing my hands…"

"So I see," Spike said as he grabbed Craig's face and forced his tongue deep into his mouth.

Craig made a half-hearted attempt to push Spike away but neither of them believed it for a second and Craig's resistance was over as Spike pushed him into the toilet cubicle.

"Now what was it I was gonna do to you in here?" Spike teased as he pushed his hand hard into Craig's crotch.

Craig whimpered at the touch but didn't reply.

"I said what was it?" Spike asked more forcefully, his grip on Craig tightening until it was almost painful.

"You were gonna fuck me," Craig gasped.

"Ahh that's right," Spike replied as if he had forgotten his intentions.

Spike quickly found his way into Craig's jeans and freed the cock that was as hard as he knew it would be.

"Of course if you'd rather get back to your girlfriend," Spike said as he gripped Craig's cock tightly and stroked his hand over it's length, "If you'd rather I didn't do this…"

Craig's breath came in hard heavy pants and he held onto Spike's shoulders to stop from falling.

"Or would you rather I did this…" Spike suggested as he slid to his knees and quickly engulfed the length of Craig's cock into his mouth.

Craig cried out as the sudden heat wrapped around him, pushing his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Spike sucked against Craig's cock, taking it deeply into his throat and tracing his tongue over its length. He knew that time was against them but he also knew how easy it would be to make Craig come after leaving him thinking about this moment all evening.

Craig's body was already trembling at the intense pleasure Spike's mouth was giving him and a finger suddenly pushing deeply into him took him over the edge. Spike's finger plunged into him and caressed the perfect spot deep inside him. Craig bucked into Spike's mouth as he came, his cock pouring down the throat that encased it.

As Craig's climax passed Spike rose to his feet, licking his lips slowly as if he had just been fed the greatest feast.

"Turn around," he instructed and Craig moved until he faced the cubical door.

Craig's jeans were eased down over his hips and then he heard the sound of a zip being pulled down. Craig felt the pressure of a hard swollen cock pushing against his puckered opening. He gasped as Spike's cock breached his flesh and sank into him creating a combined sensation of pleasure and pain.

"I wonder what Sarah is doing right now," Spike said as he drove his cock hard into Craig making the man bite into his hand to stop from crying out, "I do like fucking you while she's out there waiting… the only real drawback is that John Paul had to stay out there to keep her distracted…" As he spoke Spike rammed his cock hard and fast into Craig until they were both panting heavily. "And you have no idea just how much I want to watch him fuck you," Spike continued, "How much I want to watch his cock slam hard into your arse… I want to hear you beg him to fuck you… I want to… oh fuck!" Spike's thoughts were driven from his mind as he came, holding onto Craig hard as his cock throbbed heavily inside Craig's body, filling it with his heat.

The second his climax ended Spike withdrew from Craig and quickly adjusted his clothes. Feeling dazed Craig pulled his trousers back around his waist and fumbled with the cubicle door. Peering out to make sure the toilets were empty Craig stepped out.

Spike walked calmly to the sink and washed his hands.

"Can't wait to do that again," Spike said as he headed out of the toilet.

Craig waited for a moment to gather his thoughts and stop himself from shaking. Every ounce of common sense told him that he shouldn't have allowed that. But his common sense was overruled by the desires of his body and the promise of things to come.

When Craig returned to the table Sarah looked at him with concern.

"You OK Craig?" She asked gently, "You look a bit flushed."

"Yeah… I… err… I think I might be coming down with something… look maybe we'd better go."

"Oh of course darling." Sarah turned an apologetic smile to the two men at the table. "Sorry guys," she said, "We're gonna have to love you and leave you." She didn't see the slow suggestive wink that Spike aimed at Craig as they turned to leave the pub.

"So?" John Paul asked once Craig and Sarah had gone.

"What?" Spike replied.

"Well you were in there long enough …"

"And…"

"Come on Spike… tell me…"

"You know what I was doing…"

"Yeah… but tell me."

Spike grinned and leaned over the table to his gorgeous blonde boyfriend. "Oh you want details," he said in a low husky voice.

"Come on… tell me…"

"What?" Spike teased, "You want to know how I sucked him until he came… or how I held him against the toilet door while I fucked his tight little arse… or d'you wanna know what I said to him while I was fucking him?"

John Paul swallowed hard at the images that Spike had put in his mind. "What did you say?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

"I told him how much I wanna see you fucking him… I wanna watch you banging him hard… but first…"

"But first what?"

Spike got to his feet and took John Paul's hand.

"Come on," He said leading John Paul from the pub, "And I'll show you but first what!"

---

"Spike we can't…" John Paul giggled out his reservations.

"Oh come on, live a little John Paul," Spike replied with a wicked grin.

"But HERE… anyone might see…"

"Well we'll just have to make sure there's something worth watching then…"

With a deep throaty laugh Spike pushed John Paul against the wall. They were half hidden in the shadows and overgrown trees that surrounded the fountain in the middle of the village, but only half hidden.

"Spike!" John Paul's protestations faded as Spike's mouth pressed against his.

Spike's kiss was hot and hungry, his tongue plunging deeply into John Paul's mouth, devouring every inch of him.

"You were saying?" Spike asked as he pulled back from the kiss that left John Paul flushed and panting.

"Nothing…" John Paul replied as he reached for the sexually addictive man before him, pulling him back against John Paul, holding him in a firm embrace so that he could feel every ripple of the man's muscles pressing against his body.

John Paul whimpered into Spike's mouth as a hand massaged hard against his cock, arousing him even further and making him a willing partner to whatever Spike wanted next.

There was a soft gasp as John Paul felt the cold night air brush over his suddenly exposed erection, which was just as quickly covered by a warm hand. Spike's fingers gripped John Paul's cock firmly, stroking it at an infuriatingly slow speed, but John Paul knew better than to complain, the more he objected the more Spike would tease, John Paul had learnt that lesson the hard way.

Spike looked into John Paul's eyes as he continued to stroke the length of his cock. He adored the look that John Paul got at moments like these. It wasn't love, Spike knew that and in many ways was glad about it. Spike didn't DO love, that path only ever lead to heartache. What he saw glowing in the brilliant blue of John Paul's eyes as they stood in the shadows was lust, pure and simple. A physical desire that Spike could arouse in the gorgeous younger man with very little effort. He loved it when John Paul looked at him like that and he knew that the blonde would be willing to do pretty much anything he asked at such moments, just like he'd known with Craig the first time he saw the desire in those deep chocolate eyes. Spike couldn't believe his luck when John Paul had agreed to try and get Craig to join them. He'd known for some time that there was something unspoken between those two men but Spike didn't really care, if anything it made the whole thing that bit more exciting, and Spike was all for making life exciting.

John Paul's eyes were half closed as Spike's hand moved faster over his length, making him gasp each time Spike's thumb passed firmly over his cock's sensitive head.

"I love it when you moan," Spike breathed into John Paul's ear, "I like making you want me…"

"I do…" John Paul gasped, "God I really do…"

"Good!" Spike licked the tip of his tongue lightly over John Paul's mouth before sinking to his knees and repeating the action over the tip of John Paul's cock.

John Paul grabbed at Spike's shoulders to steady himself as he felt Spike's lips part and his cock slip slowly into the heat of Spike's mouth. A sudden thought flashed through John Paul's mind, the image of Craig only a short while ago, his cock pushing deep into Spike's throat as he came. John Paul gasped at the strength of desire that those images aroused and he had to breath slow and deep to keep from climaxing there and then.

Spike sucked hard against John Paul's cock, his tongue flicking over its length as John Paul moaned his appreciation. He could feel the heavy throbbing in his mouth as John Paul's release came closer, he could hear John Paul's breathing increase and feel the tremble of his body and, seconds before John Paul came, Spike let the pulsating member fall from his mouth and he got to his feet.

John Paul couldn't prevent the small whimper of protestation that escaped from his lips.

"Not yet," Spike teased, "I want you to come when I'm inside you… I want to feel you come when I'm fucking you… you want me to fuck you don't you?"

John Paul nodded his head in agreement; he felt totally paralysed under Spike's dark lusty stare and every inch of his flesh ached to have the man's hard cock pushing inside him.

"Well you know what to do then…" Spike breathed taking a hold of John Paul's shoulders and turning him to face the wall.

John Paul raised shaky hands to rest against the uneven brickwork as the cold chill of the air caressed against his newly exposed buttocks.

There was a loud sound of flesh against flesh as Spike's hand slapped hard against John Paul's soft skin, making him cry out at the sudden sharp pain. But it never crossed his mind to ask Spike to stop and, as Spike's palm collided with his flesh again, he didn't really want it to.

Spike smiled at the red handprint glowing against the whiteness of John Paul's buttocks and stroked his hand gently over it, feeling the warmth of the skin beneath his fingers.

Spitting on his fingertips Spike eased John Paul's buttocks apart and pushed his fingers between. John Paul's tight puckered hole resisted him for a second as he moved his fingers in slow firm circled and then, with a firm push, one finger slipped into the heat of John Paul's body.

John Paul cried out at the wonderful intrusion, pushing back against Spike's hand to force him in deeper.

Spike was more than happy to oblige and soon thrust a second and then third finger into John Paul's desperate body, plunging them hard into him with a twisting motion that made John Paul's legs tremble.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Spike said pushing his body against John Paul's back, forcing his fingers ever deeper.

"I want… oh god Spike…" John Paul's words came in breathless pants.

"Tell me John Paul," Spike urged, "I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to fuck me, Spike please…"

Spike grinned to himself. Was there anything better than having such a gorgeous bloke begging you to fuck him? Spike could only think of one thing and, as he freed his aching cock from his jeans, he prepared to enjoy it.

John Paul moaned as he felt Spike's cock push against him, so much harder and thicker than his fingers had been, stretching and filling him more completely as it slammed deep into him.

"God you feel so good John Paul," Spike whispered as he started to move slowly inside the heat of John Paul's body, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling them close together.

"Spike…" John Paul's brow glistened with sweat, his heart raced and his breaths came in heavy laboured gasps.

Spike thrust hard and fast into John Paul before suddenly changing to slow and gentle, then back to hard again. John Paul never knew when Spike would change and the variations drove him to distraction.

Spike bit against John Paul's soft neck as he fucked the man slowly. Screwing Craig earlier had been exciting, but it had been rushed and he was glad to have the chance to savour this beautiful body a bit longer, but not too long as the need in his cock was growing with every thrust.

John Paul rested his forehead against his arms, trying to stifle his moans as Spike's cock drove deeply into him but his efforts at quiet were forgotten as Spike's hand suddenly grabbed at his throbbing erection, stroking it hard and fast and making John Paul cry out at the excruciating pleasure.

Spike sucked against John Paul's skin as he thrust faster, urging John Paul on with his hand until the man could hold off no longer.

John Paul's cries echoed into the stillness of the night as his cock throbbed hard and heavy in Spike's hand.

"Come for me John Paul," Spike said as the younger man began to tremble violently, "That's it… come hard…"

John Paul's cock pulsed out hotly over Spike's hand as his climax ripped through his body, leaving him breathless and shaky.

Spike moaned against John Paul's back as the man's body contracted deliciously around his cock, pulling his orgasm from his body as he thrust hard into John Paul, firing his hot load deep into him until he had nothing left to give.

Spike staggered back from John Paul, fastening his trousers with trembling hands as John Paul turned to face him, adjusting his own clothing.

"You are a very bad man," John Paul accused teasingly.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," Spike replied confidently.

"True," John Paul admitted pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"So anyway…" Spike continued.

"What?"

"When are we next inviting Craig around?"

---

Craig raised his hand to knock at the door and then hesitated. Something told him that he shouldn't knock and without pausing to think he pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

Craig's breath caught in his throat as he entered John Paul's bedroom. John Paul was lying on his bed, his arms clamped tightly around Spike's neck as they kissed. From where Craig stood he could tell it wasn't just a gentle kiss the two men were sharing. John Paul was moaning into Spike's mouth as his hands clawed at the man's body desperately. Craig felt like he should announce his presence, or leave, but the view before him was hypnotic and he stood entranced watching as Spike's hands roamed over John Paul.

Spike's powerful grip roamed over John Paul's thighs, squeezing hard at the flesh and making the man moan in frustration as his hands crept higher up those denim clad legs. John Paul's head was thrown back in a cry of pleasure as Spike's hand finally made contact with the growing hardness in his groin, massaging him strongly through his clothing and making him pant with desire.

Spike turned his head; his eyes glinted wickedly as they made contact with Craig's. There was no doubt in Craig's mind that Spike had been aware of his presence the second he entered the room. Just as he was certain that Spike's continuing teasing of John Paul was as much for Craig's benefit as it was for John Paul's.

"Our guest's here," Spike said with a smile as he stood up from the bed.

John Paul blinked open his eyes as he raised himself up on his elbows. His face was flushed and the realisation that Craig had just been watching him made his cock throb with excitement.

"We've been waiting for you," Spike said as he walked over to Craig, running his hand over the man's face, stroking his lips with one fingertip, "We were beginning to think you weren't gonna come." Spike took another step forward, his breath hot against Craig's face as he spoke, "And you know how much I want you to come…"

Craig felt his body react instantly to Spike's seductive tone and he reached out a hand to the man but Spike stepped back shaking his head.

Spike held out his hand to John Paul, who quickly got up from the bed, and pulled him close. His mouth pressed firmly against John Paul's for a second before he stepped away.

"Show me," Spike said simply as he walked to the other side of the room and leant against the window frame.

John Paul moved to Craig, his eyes shone brightly as he got closer and Craig could feel his heart racing wildly in his chest.

"Craig," John Paul breathed the name as he took a gentle hold of Craig's face, stepping forward to claim his mouth.

Their kiss began softly as they explored each other's lips. Craig's hands slid to John Paul's back, pulling the man against him, feeling the firmness in his jeans pressing against Craig's own erection, making him gasp into the heat of John Paul's kiss.

Spike watched the exchange with a smile on his face. He had always suspected that things could get hot between those two, he just hadn't realised how hot, or how fast and he settled back to enjoy the show.

John Paul slipped open the buttons of Craig's shirt, pushing the garment from the man's body to reveal his richly tanned skin beneath. John Paul kissed at Craig's chest hungrily, tasting at the sweetness of his skin, licking at the nipples that grew firm in his mouth as Craig dug his fingers into John Paul's scalp.

Lifting his face back to Craig's John Paul took hold of the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, his pale porcelain skin contrasting perfectly next to the deep colour of Craig's body, making him look even more angelic. But John Paul felt far from angelic as he pressed his chest against Craig's, pushing his tongue between the man's lips as his nails clawed at Craig's back.

Their kiss grew heavier and more frantic as they let their hands roam over each other, John Paul's hands reaching between Craig's legs to stroke at the hardness that strained against the fabric of his jeans.

"God John Paul," Craig gasped as John Paul slipped open his belt and, lowering his zip, slipped his hand into the heat of Craig's boxers.

Craig's legs trembled as John Paul's hand gripped him firmly, releasing his cock from the confines of his clothing and stroking over its length.

Spike licked his lips at the sight of Craig's cock in John Paul's hand, remembering the taste of it in his mouth and he fought back his urgent desire to join the two younger men. There would be time enough for that soon, for now he would content himself with watching and, as his hand moved to his own groin, it was certainly a most arousing sight.

Craig whimpered softly as John Paul released his hold of the man's cock but was placated when he realised the reason was to enable him to push Craig's trousers from his legs, quickly discarding them together with his shoes and underwear, leaving Craig totally naked in the centre of John Paul's bedroom.

John Paul remained kneeling on the floor, where he had ended up as he stripped Craig of his clothes, and looked up into the dark brown eyes above him. Craig's gaze was deep and heavy with lust and the very sight made John Paul's cock twitch with desire.

Reaching out a hand he stroked again over the length of Craig. Touching it slowly and softly as a deep sigh breathed from Craig's chest.

John Paul touched the tip of his tongue to Craig's cock, making it shudder in his grasp as his tongue teased lightly over its head and pushed gently into the delicate slit. Craig's eyes were fixed on John Paul's mouth as his lips parted ever to slightly to take the head of Craig's cock between them, his tongue still flicking enticingly over it.

John Paul breathed in the heady scent of Craig as he opened his mouth to take the man deeper into him. He had so often dreamed about being with Craig but he never thought it would happen, and he never thought it would be so good. Knowing that Spike, that his boyfriend, was only a few feet away watching as he sucked against another man's cock turned him on more than he would have believed possible. He wasn't sure if it was simply the idea of being watched or if it was because Spike was the one watching, either way John Paul began to suck against Craig's cock hungrily, taking it deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Craig moaned loudly as the heat of John Paul's mouth enveloped him. He grabbed for John Paul's face and held it firmly as he moved his hips slowly, easing his cock in and out of the mouth that continued to suck against it.

Craig started to thrust harder into John Paul's mouth as his desires grew. He cried out as he felt an unexpected touch parting his buttocks and a tongue plunging deep between.

Spike, unable to resist any longer, had fallen to his knees behind Craig and started to lap at the tight puckered ring nestled between his buttocks.

Craig's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as John Paul continued to suck hard against his cock and Spike pushed his tongue hard against his anus, making it quiver with excitement.

Spike's tongue ran in circles around Craig's tight hole before pushing into it, feeling the muscles relax the harder he pressed, lubricating the man with his saliva as he licked harder and harder against him.

John Paul cupped the weight of Craig's balls in his hand, rolling them gently together as he ran his mouth over the length of Craig's cock, sucking at the drops of precum with enthusiasm and then pushing his cock back deeper into his throat.

Craig's head swam with the combined sensations of his body and he trembled as the desire in him increased second upon second.

Spike fell back against his heels and smiled at the glistening hole winking back at him. Slipping his fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva Spike leant forward and plunged one hard and fast into Craig.

Craig cried out suddenly, his hands falling to John Paul's shoulders for support as Spike's finger drove deep into him.

Spike didn't ease up for a second as he thrust his finger harder into Craig, making the man whimper with the agonising pleasure and then gasp louder as a second and then third finger joined with the first.

Spike's hand slammed hard against Craig's body, twisting inside him and making every inch of Craig's flesh shudder with excitement.

All too soon the presence of Spike's hand was gone and Craig instantly mourned its loss. Then, just as regretfully, the warmth of John Paul's mouth left his cock as John Paul was pulled to his feet by Spike.

The dark haired seducer and his blonde angel both looked at the naked form of Craig before them, the feeling of their eyes roaming over his body sending electrical pulses shooting through him.

"I think he's ready for you now," Spike breathed into John Paul's ear as he slowly released the blonde man from his jeans, pulling them slowly from his legs.

Once naked John Paul returned to Craig, their hard cocks pushing together as they embraced tightly.

"Are you sure you want this?" John Paul asked softly as he pressed his mouth gently to Craig's lips.

Craig curled his fingers around John Paul's cock, surprised about how good it felt in his head, remembering the feel of it in his mouth a few days earlier. "I want you," he said simply as he walked over to the bed.

Craig knelt on the bed, his back to John Paul, as the blonde man traced his hands up over the smooth warm skin, pushing Craig forward until he was resting on all fours.

Spike handed John Paul a bottle of lube that he generously poured over his cock, stroking it over the length, before guiding himself against Craig's body.

He hesitated for a moment. John Paul had desired Craig for so long and the reality of finally possessing him in this way both excited and terrified him. After taking this step there would be no going back, for either of them, but then things had already gone too far between them for their friendship to ever be what it was.

"God John Paul… please…" Craig's voice dripped with longing as he struggled with the agonising wait. He could feel the head of John Paul's cock pressing against him, hard enough to make him want it, but not hard enough to actually enter him.

John Paul took a deep breath as he held onto Craig's hips. Their friendship would never be the same, but something warm inside him told him that it could be better.

Pushing slowly forward John Paul gasped as he felt Craig's body open up to him. The muscles of his anus stretched to accommodate the girth of John Paul's cock, allowing him to slide deep inside with little resistance.

Craig's head drooped as he felt his body filled by John Paul. John Paul his beautiful friend, the friend who had once professed love for him, the friend who had always been there for him, the friend who felt so incredible as he plunged deep inside him.

John Paul closed his eyes and savoured every inch of Craig's flesh as he moved deeper into him, pushing gently but firmly inside until his entire being was consumed by the heat of Craig and John Paul was left panting at the sensation.

Spike stood quietly to one side as his boyfriend slowly and gently began to fuck another man. If Spike had been one for jealousy then he might have felt it at that moment. He could tell a feeling far beyond lust brought about the look on John Paul's face. He'd seen John Paul's expressions of desire many times, but what he saw in John Paul's startling blue eyes as they flickered open was something much deeper. Spike felt a moments regret that he would never get to be a part of those feeling but, as he continued to watch John Paul's cock plunging deep into Craig, he consoled himself with the part of this experience he could still join in with.

Spike pressed his hands to John Paul's waist as he stood behind him, touching his lips to John Paul's neck as the man moved with a slow steady rhythm into Craig.

"You look incredible doing that," Spike whispered into John Paul's ear, "You have no idea how much it turns me on watching you fuck someone else… and he really wants it John Paul… he really wants you fucking him hard."

John Paul closed his eyes as the warmth of Spike's chest pressed against his back, Spike's hands roaming over his body, rubbing his nipples and then squeezing them hard enough to make John Paul gasp.

Craig fingers curled into the bedding beneath him as John Paul's cock drove harder into him with each of Spike's words, the satisfying slap of skin against skin echoing around the room.

He turned his head in time to see Spike step to the side and quickly shed his clothing. Spike noticed Craig watching him and, licking his lips slowly, he ran his hands over his own body. Teasing at his nipples, making them stand out firmly, and then stroking down his chest and over his belly. Spike saw Craig swallow hard as his hand ran over the cock that was hard and firm in his grip.

Spike looked over to John Paul and noticed that the blonde man had also turned his head to watch and he relished the feeling of both those gorgeous young men watching him touch himself. Spike's gaze flicked between his two lovers as he stroked his cock hard and slow, watching their eyes follow his every move as John Paul's thrusts into Craig seemed to intensify.

It took a moment for Spike to decide who he wanted more at that moment in time, his desire to fuck them both was incredible but he knew that given time he would be able to enjoy both of their virile bodies many times over.

Climbing onto the bed Spike stood astride Craig's back, his legs pressing into Craig's sides as he fed his cock into the welcoming home of John Paul's mouth.

Releasing one hand from Craig's hip John Paul took a hold of the base of Spike's cock as he sucked it deeply into him. Spike was too aroused to hold back and he bucked his hips, forcing his cock deep into John Paul's throat and causing a momentary gagging reflex from the man.

Holding John Paul's face firmly Spike began to fuck his mouth. He realised that if he tilted his head at just the right angle he could not only see his cock plunging deep into that gorgeous face but he also got to watch as John Paul's cock continued to plough hard inside Craig.

Craig's breathing was heavy and laboured as John Paul drove deeper and deeper into him. He could tell by the slurping sounds above him that John Paul was feasting on the thickness of Spike's cock and the thought made him burn with a jealous desire, but he wasn't totally certain if it was because he wanted to be the one sucking on Spike's cock, or if he wanted to be the one inside John Paul's mouth.

Spike held onto John Paul's face as he thrust into his mouth harder and harder. He knew that the younger man was struggling to accommodate him as he drove deeper into his throat but Spike was too aroused to slow down, he needed the sweet release that was building fast inside him, he wanted to come in John Paul's mouth and he wanted the man to drink in every drop of him.

"Oh god John Paul…" Spike's voice shook as his body trembled, his cock plunging deep into John Paul's beautiful mouth that sucked against him with perfection. "God yes… suck me… suck me hard…"

John Paul's cheeks were hollowed out as he sucked firmly against the throbbing member that was pushing into his throat, his mouth filled with a sudden explosion of heat as Spike cried out, thrusting hard into John Paul's mouth as he came, pouring every ounce of his desire down John Paul's hungry throat.

Spike's body shook as he raised his leg over Craig and allowed himself to fall onto the bed beside the two men.

John Paul licked the drops of Spike from his lips as he speeded up his thrusts into Craig. His cock was aching with the need for a release and the thought of coming inside Craig made him shudder with anticipation.

Spike reached out a hand and took hold of Craig's throbbing cock, stroking it firmly and quickly to the accompanying gasps from the younger man.

"Fuck him hard," Spike urged his gorgeous boyfriend, "He really wants it… he wants to feel you come in him…" Spike squeezed Craig's cock harder making the young man cry out with desperation. "Tell him how much you want it Craig," Spike insisted as he rubbed Craig's cock faster, "Tell him…"

"Oh god John Paul…" Craig panted as John Paul's cock slammed hard and fast into him, colliding with that exquisite spot that he had never known before and pushing him ever closer to climax, "Come in me John Paul… god I wanna feel you come…"

John Paul cried out, unable to hold back his desires any longer as his orgasm ripped through him, making him thrust harder into Craig's body as he came, filling the man's tight flesh with his liquid heat.

Craig felt the man pulsing inside him as Spike's hand stroked him harder and faster until his cock exploded in Spike's grip. Craig screamed in pleasure, his climax soaring through his flesh before John Paul's had even ended, leaving them trembling and panting in unison.

The three men lay in a tangled, satisfied heap on John Paul's bed, exhausted and uncertain they would ever be able to move again.

---

"John Paul I'm home," Myra's voice called up the stairs, "You boys still in? D'you want me to bring you some teas?"

John Paul leapt from his bed. "No mum that's OK," he called back, "We'll be down in a sec."

Spike laughed as John Paul and Craig both scrambled for their clothes.

"Spike get dressed," John Paul hissed.

"What if I don't want to?" Spike teased.

"Spike… please…"

Spike chuckled and reached for his clothing. Teasing John Paul was always such fun – whatever format that teasing might take.

---

The three men entered the kitchen just Myra placed three mugs of tea on the table.

"Perfect timing," She said with a smile and then looked at the men with a worried frown. "You all OK? You look a bit flushed."

John Paul felt a deeper blush rise to his cheeks.

"We were playing video games," Spike lied with a smile, "You know how carried away we can get…"

"Boys!" Myra said with a laugh, "So who won?"

"Spike came first," Craig said trying to hold back a giggle, "Then John Paul… I came last…"

"Never mind," Myra sympathised at the young man's apparent good grace over losing the game.

"Nah," Craig said taking hold of his drink, "There's no shame in coming last after those two…"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late." Spike snarled as he opened the front door.

"Yeah sorry," John Paul said as he followed the man into his living room, "Mum needed me to get some shopping for her and…"

John Paul's words were cut off as Spike grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the door, pushing it closed with the force of his actions as the air rushed from John Paul's lungs.

"I didn't ask for excuses," Spike growled at the younger man as he held him pinned against the cold wood of the door.

John Paul opened his mouth to object but then hesitated. The darkness he had mistaken for anger in Spike's eyes suddenly seemed to be something else, and the moving pressure of Spike's thigh against his groin seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"Me and Craig have been waiting… and I don't like to be kept waiting…" As he spoke Spike ran his hands along John Paul's arms, raising them up and pinning them over his head, "So I think you have to be punished."

"What did you have in mind?" John Paul asked with a heaving chest as Spike pressed firmly into his growing arousal.

Spike let go of John Paul's arms and stepped back, looking the younger man up and down, seemingly appraising him.

"Get your clothes off," he said simply. John Paul didn't react quickly enough and Spike returned to him, pulling at his shirt forcefully. "I mean NOW," he instructed.

John Paul's eyes flickered over to where Craig was watching with obvious interest and amusement as John Paul began to drop his clothes to the floor.

The two dark haired men stood silent as John Paul's naked form was quickly revealed, leaving him feeling exposed but also excited under the steady gaze of those deep brown eyes.

Spike stood in front of John Paul's naked body, his breath caressing the man's face and chest, as he looked him up and down. Once hand stroked lightly over John Paul's torso, flicking teasingly at his semi-erect cock.

"Nice," Spike commented with a smile and a slow lick of his lips, "Wouldn't you say Craig?"

Craig nodded enthusiastically as Spike's hands touched his friend intimately. Craig knew the plans for the day and it excited him to know that John Paul was completely in the dark. His lateness had given Spike the opportunity to think up a new "game" as punishment for the blonde man's tardiness.

Spike moved to the side, allowing Craig a full view of the naked John Paul, a view that he happily devoured with his eyes until the delicious scenery was once again blocked by Spike's form.

Spike grinned as he wrapped the scarf that he had pulled from a drawer around John Paul's wrists, binding them firmly together. Once the knots were secure he again raised John Paul's arms above his head, fastening the scarf to a hook embedded in the wall, a hook John Paul had never noticed before and he wondered if it was a recent addition to the rooms décor for this specific moment. Pulling the scarf taught John Paul felt himself raised to his toes, the cold wall pressing into his back as he tugged against the bindings that refused to release him, not that he tried too hard to escape from his restraints.

"You see the thing is," Spike breathed into his ear as John Paul teetered on his toes, his arms already burning from the strain pulling against them, "When you're late… you don't get to play… at least not right away… all you get to do it watch…"

Spike walked slowly over to Craig and began to peel the man's clothes from his body, dropping each item to the ground as his eyes remained locked with John Paul's.

Once Craig was naked Spike quickly threw off his own clothing and stood at Craig's back, his cock pressed hard against Craig's buttocks as his hand stroked over Craig's taught belly before cupping his balls.

Smiling slowly at John Paul Spike brushed his fingers over the head of Craig's cock, smearing the droplets of precum over his fingertip before slipping it into his mouth. His smile widened at the salty taste and the way John Paul's cock twitched at the sight.

"I'm gonna fuck Craig," Spike told him as he returned his hand to the man's firm cock, "I'm gonna fuck him hard and slow and let you watch… and maybe… just maybe… if you're good we might let you play later…"

Spike pressed against Craig's back, bending him forwards and at the same time turning his body so that they stood sideways on in John Paul's line of sight. Sinking to his knees Spike parted Craig's soft round buttocks and thrust his tongue between, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Craig's mouth.

John Paul watched with fascination as his boyfriend licked firmly around the tight puckered hole of his best friend, torn between a longing to be the one doing the licking or getting licked, his cock aching as he remained helplessly bound against the wall.

Craig gasped as Spike's fingers penetrated him deeply, stretching him and pleasuring him until he could hardly stand it.

"Ask for it Craig," Spike teased, ramming his fingers hard into Craig's hot flesh, "Beg for it."

"Oh god… fuck me Spike… please god fuck me now…"

John Paul let out a moan as Spike's hard cock plunged deeply into Craig and Craig groaned with pleasure as the thickness of Spike filled him.

"Take a look at your friend," Spike panted as he began to move in and out of the tightness of Craig's body, "Look how hard he is… just look how much seeing you getting fucked turns him on…"

Craig turned his face to John Paul, the man's brilliant blue eyes were dark with lust and his cock seemed to pulse with each thrust that slammed slow and hard into Craig's body.

"Tell him how good it feels Craig… tell him what he's missing…"

Craig's reply came in short gasps, as each powerful thrust of Spike's hips seemed to force the words from his mouth. "It feels incredible… so hard… so big… god John Paul it's so good… so amazing…"

Spike gripped Craig's hips firmly, slowly pulling back until his cock was almost out of the man and then slamming forward with force, the hard sound of skin against skin echoing around the room.

"If you hadn't been late you could have been doing this," Spike teased as he fucked Craig harder, "But now you'll just have to watch until I decide you've been punished enough!"

John Paul pulled against his restraints with growing frustration. What had started out as a pleasurable experience was rapidly becoming a torture. With each thrust of Spike's hips and each excited moan from Craig's mouth John Paul's desire to join them increased. He could see Craig's cock, hard and neglected, its head glistening with precum that made John Paul's mouth water as he imagined tasting it.

The harder John Paul tugged on the scarf that bound him the tighter his bindings became, increasing the burning pain in his arms and making his legs ache as he tried to stand tall enough to loosen the knots that held him tight. But worse than the pain in his arms or the ache in his legs was the constant heavy throbbing in his cock. The desperate need to be touched and to touch. The overwhelming urge to participate in the floorshow being played out before him.

Spike grinned as he saw John Paul's furiously straining against his restraints which encouraged him to thrust deeper and harder into the firm young flesh before him making Craig moan heavily with delight as Spike's thick cock drove deeply into his body.

Spike could feel the growing heavy throbbing of his balls and he knew, if he wasn't careful, his enjoyment could be over all too quickly, and that wasn't part of his plans.

Slapping Craig's buttocks hard enough to leave a glowing red handprint Spike slowly withdrew from the man's tight body and clawed his nails over the smooth skin of Craig's back.

"So do you think you've been punished enough?" Spike asked as he approached the suspended figure that squirmed against the wall.

"Yeah," John Paul confirmed with a low moan.

"Really? Are you sorry for being late?" Spike's fingertips played over John Paul's chest as he spoke.

"I am."

"How sorry?"

"Really sorry…" John Paul replied, gasping as Spike's fingers gripped his cock hard.

"Sorry enough to let me fuck you up against this wall right now?" Spike's hand moved up and down along the length of John Paul's cock, squeezing it temptingly with each word.

"God yeah…"

"Sorry enough to fuck Craig while I watch?"

"Definitely…"

"Nah… I'm not convinced…" Spike released his grip of John Paul's erection and stepped back. "What d'you think Craig? Do we forgive him?"

"I don't know?" Craig replied with a laugh as he stood at Spike's side, "He didn't sound VERY sorry."

"I am," John Paul insisted, "Very, very sorry, please just let me down and I'll show you…"

Spike licked his lips slowly before cupping Craig's face in his hands and kissing him firmly. John Paul could see Craig's lips part as Spike's tongue pushed deeply inside and once again he ached to be a part of that lust, to plunge his tongue into that mouth, to have Spike's tongue pushing into him, anything other than just be left to watch.

"You know what I really want?" Spike asked as he moved to stand between the two younger men, taking hold of a cock in each hand and stroking them firmly. "What I really want you to do now?"

"What?" John Paul whimpered, "Anything… I'll do anything…"

"I want you to fuck me," Spike said slowly, "Both of you… I want to feel these gorgeous hard cocks deep in my arse…"

John Paul's mouth fell open in surprise. Spike had always been the one who wanted to do the fucking, he always wanted to take possession of the other men's bodies but now, with one sentence, he had turned that around.

"I want you to fuck me so hard," Spike breathed into John Paul's ear as he began to untie his bindings, "That you can't hold back… I want to feel you come deep inside me… fast and hot… and then…" Letting John Paul's arms down Spike released the knot holding his wrists together and turned his attentions to Craig, "And then I want you to do exactly the same… well? Any objections?"

The two younger men shook their heads. They were hardly going to object to an offer like that and their eyes roamed hungrily over Spike's naked body as if seeing it for the first time.

John Paul rubbed at his arms as the blood flowing back into them made them tingle with shooting pains but Spike soon made him forget his earlier discomfort as he knelt on the floor and then placed his hands on the carpet.

Looking at the body being offered up to him John Paul swallowed heavily. Spike's buttocks were raised before him and the promise of what nestled between made John Paul's cock feel harder than it ever had before.

"What are you waiting for?" Spike asked with a deep throaty laugh, "A written invitation?"

John Paul approached Spike with a nervous caution, placing his hands lightly on the man's soft buttocks and easing them apart. Moistening his fingers John Paul pushed against the tightness of Spike's hole.

"Forget that," Spike instructed hoarsely, "Just fuck me… now…"

John Paul hesitated, but only for a second as his own physical desire was now almost uncontrollable and he quickly pushed this swollen cock against Spike's tight anus.

Spike gasped as John Paul eased into him. "Harder," he growled through gritted teeth, urging John Paul deeper into him as the sharp pain tore through his unprepared body. Spike's fingers clawed at the carpet as John Paul's hard cock drove deep into him causing him the rich pain that he relished as his body was stretched to capacity.

"God yeah," Spike growled as he pushed back against John Paul's intrusion, "Fuck me, fuck me hard…"

John Paul gripped Spike's hips tightly as he moved inside the man's hot flesh. There was no gentleness in John Paul's actions and the harder he thrust into Spike the more the man urged him on until he was fucking Spike so hard and so fast that the sweat ran down his chest and his lungs burned as he tried to pull in more and more air.

Craig stood mesmerised as the usually gentle John Paul fucked his dark haired boyfriend roughly, almost violently, a sight that Craig would have expected to find disturbing but instead he was hypnotised by the fast rhythmic motion of John Paul's body and the heavy slap as John Paul's balls slammed against Spike's body.

John Paul could feel the pressure of his climax building as he drove his cock harder into Spike's tight passage, the man's continued urgings and moans of pleasure driving him on until he could feel his desperate release imminent.

Reaching out a hand to Craig and pulling the man to him John Paul forced his lips hard against Craig's, his tongue seeking the inside of Craig's mouth with hunger as he fucked Spike with a fervour.

"Harder John Paul," Spike demanded with heavy pants, "Fuck me harder, come inside me… I want to feel you shoot your load right inside me…"

"Oh god…" John Paul's mouth broke from the passion of his kiss with Craig as his cock throbbed heavily, quickly fulfilling Spike's instructions as his shuddering body drove deep inside Spike, the heat from his cock pouring deeply into the man's flesh as he came and his hands clawing at Spike's skin until the tremendous force of his climax slowly began to subside.

"Shit that was amazing," John Paul gasped as he let his cock slowly slip from the warm housing of Spike's body.

"It wasn't bad…" Spike agreed with a deep lusty laugh, "But I think I'll reserve judgement till I try Craig out!"

As John Paul walked back from Spike with shaky legs Craig cautiously approached. The whole situation felt surreal, much as it had since the first time that Spike had whispered into his ear that he planned to fuck him, but Craig's cock didn't intend to give him time to think, it wanted to know how it felt to be inside Spike's hot body and Craig's mind was relegated to a bystander as he knelt behind Spike and rested his hands on the warm softness of his buttocks.

"Not nervous are you Craig?" Spike taunted as the younger man stroked his buttocks slowly, "Big man like you… got nothing to be nervous about!" Emphasising the word big Spike grinned to himself. "Come on Craig… show me what you're made of…"

Swallowing hard Craig eased Spike's buttocks apart, staring in fascination at the glistening liquid that already coated his tight puckered opening. Pushing the head of his cock forward Craig slowly covered its tip in the sticky fluid, the very idea of John Paul's come on his cock filled him with such overwhelming lust that he rammed himself hard into Spike without another moments hesitation.

Spike gasped at the sudden force slamming into him, groaning as Craig's cock plummeted deep into his flesh with a force that he had never expected of the young man.

"That's it Craig," Spike panted as his body was invaded over and over by the thick firmness of Craig's eager cock, "Show me what you've got… Show John Paul what you've got… you know how much he's enjoying watching you right now…"

As Craig continued to drive his cock into Spike he turned his head to judge the truth behind the older man's words and was rewarded by the deliciously sinful smile that played over John Paul's lips.

John Paul's smile widened as he saw Craig looking at him.

"Fuck him," John Paul urged breathlessly, "Fuck him hard… really hard…"

John Paul knew all too well how wonderful it felt to be deep inside Spike's body and he watched with a vicarious pleasure as Craig gripped the man's hips, thrusting himself harder and faster into the body that shook with the force of each impact.

Craig tried not to compare his current sexual encounter with the times he had been with Sarah but he couldn't help but contrast how different those experiences were. He couldn't count the number of times he had longed to grab her and release his pent up desires with fury, but he had always felt unable to express his true needs, feeling that the gentleness she loved outweighed his own passions. With Spike he was given so such restrictions and he groaned loudly as his cock slammed deep into him, hard and fast, over and over until the sweat ran over him and his breath came in short hot pants.

Spike's chest heaved as he moaned in chorus with Craig's groans. He had never expected the young man to let go of his inhibitions so completely and Spike felt as it he had unleashed a monster. An amazing sexual monster that was fucking him with such fervour Spike knew neither of them would be able to keep up the pace for long.

Curling one hand around his hard throbbing cock Spike stroked himself slowly. His cock and balls ached with the urgent need for satisfaction but he teased himself with a painfully gentle touch, the complete opposite of the crazed thrusts that drove into him.

"Oh god…" Craig's voice shook at the intense pressure building deep inside his cock, a need that screamed through every fibre of his body until he could contain it no longer.

"Go on Craig," Spike encouraged as he felt the hands gripping tightly to his hips start to shake and the whole body fucking him begin to tremble. "Let it go… let me feel you come inside me… just like John Paul did…"

The thought of his come mixing with John Paul's inside Spike's hot tight passage made Craig cry out loudly, his fingers sinking deep into the softness of Spike's fleshy hips as he thrust harder and faster than he ever thought he could. The pressure inside his cock seemed to be released with a sudden explosion as he drove himself deeper and he yelled out his climax as the heat of his orgasm filled the depths of Spike's body.

It took a few minutes for Craig's shuddering to subside and he slowly withdrew from the tightness that had pleasured him, falling back on his heels with a surprise and satisfied sigh.

"Not bad," Spike said as he slowly got to his feet, stretching his back as he stood and running his hand over his still proud throbbing erection. "Now I think it's my turn!"

John Paul and Craig looked at each other expectantly as they waited to see what Spike wanted of them next, both knowing that whatever the older man demanded neither of them refuse.

"On your knees, both of you… there…" Spike pointed at the spot on the carpet before him and both men quickly shuffled into position, their faces upturned to gaze at the man towering above them.

"Now you've both been very good," Spike said with a deep lusty smile, "REALLY good, I honestly didn't think you'd have it in you… or in me!" Spike laughed at his own joke, his hand constantly pulling on his cock before the two gorgeous faces in front of him, touching it to their mouths and cheeks without giving them permission to react. "You have no idea how hard I had to fight coming when you were both fucking me… but I wanted this… I wanted to come like this…"

As he spoke Spike's hand ran faster and faster over his cock, bringing forward the climax that he had been holding back, watching the two men's bright eyes devouring the length of his cock and remembering the feeling of them both pounding into him.

Spike's free hand grabbed at John Paul's shoulder for support as his body began to shake with excitement, his cock pulsing heavily in his hand until the first strands of his climax escaped from its tip, splattering hotly against Craig's lips. Craig's tongue slipped out to taste at the hot liquid running down his face as more quickly followed. Turning his hips Spike groaned in satisfaction as more of his come rained down on the beauty of John Paul's face, thick rivulets of the sticky liquid soon coating both young men's faces as Spike milked the last drops from his pleased cock.

Dipping his finger in the come on John Paul's face Spike pushed it between the man's lips, smiling as John Paul sucked against the finger, lapping at Spike's salty lust.

Stepping back Spike let out a laugh. He had never expected that those two men would prove to be so very enjoyable.

"You'd better get cleaned up," Spike told them with a grin, "It's only early, I thought we could go to the Loft for a pint."

---

Three young men sat around a table in a darkened corner of the Loft, each had their fingers curled around the neck of a lager bottle and, to any casual observer, they looked like any other group of men on a night out.

Taking a slow drink from his bottle Spike struggled to stifle a giggle as two young women passed their table, casting admiring glances in their direction. Of course the women weren't to know that two of the men at the table were gay and the third in a steady long-term relationship, and besides, it never hurt to be admired, who ever it was by.

"If only they knew," Spike grinned to himself.

"Who? Knew what?" John Paul asked.

"This lot in here…" Spike glanced around the room before returning his gaze to his gorgeous blonde boyfriend and the equally delectable dark haired man that sat between them. "If they knew what we'd been doing a couple of hours ago!"

John Paul laughed. "I don't think they'd ever believe you."

"True… what d'ya reckon Craig? Shall I tell someone… see if they believe me?"

"Don't even joke about it…" Craig said with a serious glare. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he was doing with John Paul and Spike exactly, but equally it wasn't something he wanted broadcasting to the nation either, especially not at the risk of his girlfriend ever finding out.

"What about him?" Spike nodded to the bar where Warren Fox was playing his usual role of Lord of the Manor. "He looks like he'd be up for a bit of fun… how about I tell him?"

"Spike behave," John Paul warned with a smile.

"Oh come on!" Spike complained, "Look at him… don't tell me you haven't thought about it… don't you want to know what he keeps hidden inside those tight jeans."

"Spike!" John Paul's face flushed slightly and he turned his attention to his drink.

"Oh my god YOU HAVE!" Spike laughed in triumph, "Our John Paul fancies a bit of Foxy action eh? Shall I go and invite him over."

"Spike stop it!" John Paul tried to glare warningly at his boyfriend but the glare was lost behind the laughter in his eyes.

"What about you Craig?" Spike continued, "You think we should invite Warren over to play?"

Craig shrugged as he took a drink of his lager.

"Still… I suppose me and John Paul are more than enough for you right now!"

"Shhh," Craig hissed under his breath, "Someone might hear."

"And?"

"And I don't want people knowing…"

"Oh Craig… are you ashamed of me… I'm so hurt!"

"Spike leave him alone…"

"Ahh he knows I'm only teasing…don't you Craig?"

"Suppose," Craig kept his attention fixed firmly to the tabletop. Sometimes Spike could be a right pain, just as well he had other attributes that more than made up for it.

"What about Sarah?" Spike leant close in on the table, his breath hot over Craig's face.

"What about her?" Craig asked as his eyes snapped up to meet Spikes.

"Maybe I should tell her…"

"That's not even funny…"

"It's not a joke… what d'you think eh?" Spike's voice lowered into a deep conspiratorial tone. "What d'you think Sarah would say if I told her how much her boyfriend loves getting fucked up the arse?"

"Lay off," Craig growled.

"Spike leave it," John Paul echoed.

"What? I'm curious… I wonder how she'd feel if I told her how her loyal fella can't get enough of a big hard dick inside him… how he loves it so much he begs to be fucked…" Spike laughed as he saw the anger sparkle in Craig's eyes. He knew he should stop, he knew he was getting Craig more and more angry. But it wasn't just anger he saw in Craig's eyes and Spike couldn't resist seeing how far he could take it.

"Maybe she'd like the idea," Spike continued, "I mean John Paul loves watching me fuck you… p'raps Sarah would too… should I invite her around Craig, what d'you think? Shall I ask Sarah if she wants to see you get a good hard fucking?"

John Paul watched with fascination at the power play between his two lovers. He knew how much Spike was getting off on winding Craig up and part of him felt he should intercede, but a larger part of him wanted to know how far Craig would be willing to let this carry on.

"Then again, maybe she'd like to join in." Craig's eyes widened at Spike's words. "Has she ever let you take her up the arse Craig? I bet you've wanted to… I bet you've wanted to force her face into a pillow and really go to town on that soft little backside of hers…"

"Just stop it," Craig snapped, "You're pushing it too far…"

"Am I?" Spike said slowly, "You see the funny thing is… your mouth's saying stop…" Without warning Spike's hand gripped tightly around Craig's groin, confirming his suspicions of what he expected to find there. "But your dick's saying carry on…"

Craig swallowed heavily, he didn't remember Spike lowering his zip but the man's fingers had somehow wormed their way inside his jeans, caressing his cock as surely as his words were.

"Would you like to watch me give her a good seeing to Craig?" Spike's fingers moved firmly over the length of Craig's cock as he spoke. "You can already picture it can't you… we could bend her over this table and you could watch while I ram my dick right into that tight little hole… is she a moaner Craig? Would she moan as my dick's filled her arse? Would she beg for more like you do..?"

"Spike I think you're taking this too far," John Paul said with concern.

"Am I Craig… is it too much?" Craig gasped as his cock was exposed to the air, Spike's hand moving quickly over it making Craig's body tremble with anticipation. "Tell me you want me to stop Craig and I will… but you don't want that do you? You like the thought of me fucking your girlfriend… go on say it… say you'd like to see me fuck her hard…"

Craig's fingers clawed at the table top, his breath was coming in short laboured gasps and his eyes were half closed.

"Don't stop," he whispered shakily, "I wanna… I wanna see you fuck Sarah… god I wanna see you fuck her so hard…"

Spike laughed as he increased the speed with which he was pleasuring Craig's cock.

"It seems a bit unfair that we're leaving John Paul out of this though… I mean I'm getting to fuck that lovely tight arse of hers… and all the time that pretty mouth's going to waste! I think you'd like to see John Paul feed his dick into that mouth wouldn't you… pushing it deep into her throat… god I can almost hear her gagging on it… I'm fucking her really hard now and she's trying to moan but her mouth's so full of John Paul's big hard dick that she can't get the sound out… you know how that feels don't you Craig? How it tastes… Can you see it Craig? Can you see the two of us fucking your girlfriend hard… can you hear her moaning around the thickness of John Paul's dick cause she's loving it so much?"

"Oh fuck…" Craig's body shuddered violently in his seat and hit bit down on his lip to hold back his cries as he came, his cock shooting out its hot desire against the underside of the table.

Spike laughed as Craig slumped back in his seat. Lifting his hand back to the tabletop Spike slowly licked at the drops of come that were spattered over it.

"You really are evil," John Paul said with an amused shake of his head.

"I know," Spike agreed with a wicked grin, "But you're not really complaining are you!"

"You wouldn't really…" John Paul paused.

"What shag Sarah?"

"Yeah…"

"Nah… I mean she's a nice enough girl… but she's not really my type! Him on the other hand," Spike nodded towards Warren, "Him I wouldn't say no to!"

"Me neither," John Paul agreed with a laugh.

"So… you two fancy staying over at mine tonight?"

John Paul and Craig exchanged a glance before turning their faces to Spike and nodding their agreement, not that there was ever any doubt they would say yes.

---

John Paul was always surprised by the size of Spike's bed. He didn't know if such a thing as King Sized Plus existed, but if it did then this was it. And, as three somewhat merry men collapsed onto the oversized mattress John Paul wondered, not for the first time, how many other occasions Spike had "entertained" more than one guest in that very bed.

What surprised John Paul about his thought wasn't so much the lack of shock at the idea, he had long gotten past that, nor was it the lack of any hint of jealousy, but rather it was how stimulating he found it. He had never expected that seeing his boyfriend with someone else would cause him such arousal but it seemed that even the idea of it could get his pulse racing. The thought of Spike's firm toned body, tattoos glistening with sweat as he revelled in the pleasure of another man's flesh brought a flush to John Paul's face and a firmness to his groin.

"What are you thinking about that's put that grin on your face?" Spike asked with a chuckle as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Nothing," John Paul lied, his blush growing deeper as the images of Spike's naked body filled his mind.

"You sure?" Spike ran a teasing finger along John Paul's thighs, watching with satisfaction as John Paul swallowed heavily. "Because you KNOW you can tell me… in detail!"

John Paul laughed. "Play your cards right and I might just show you!"

"Promises, promises!"

"When you to have quite finished," Craig interrupted with a pout.

"Now look what you've done," John Paul said accusingly, "You've made Craig feel all left out."

With a loud laugh John Paul rolled towards his dark haired friend and covered his face with sloppy kisses.

"Geroff me you idiot," Craig giggled pushing the man, who reminded him of a slobbering puppy, away with a gentle shove.

"If you two don't mind," Spike said with a grin, "How d'you fancy getting comfy and watching a movie."

"Ohh have you got Die Hard?"

"Craig… we are NOT watching Die Hard," John Paul sighed.

"I LIKE Die Hard," Craig insisted with another pout.

"I don't have Die Hard," Spike interrupted, "But I think I can offer something we'll all enjoy."

--

There was something slightly bizarre about sitting naked in Spike's gigantic bed flanked on either side by a gorgeous naked man. Bizarre but exciting, John Paul decided as he leaned back into the pile of pillows behind his head smiling, first at Spike on his right, and then at Craig on his left.

The thick duvet was pulled up to the men's waists and they all settled in to the warmth and comfort of the bed.

"Ready?" Spike asked picking up the remote control, a question that received nodded heads in response.

Spike grinned for a moment as he looked at the two young men beside him. They were both so different, the pale and dark skins contrasting as sharply as the rich brown and soft blue eyes did. But what Spike noticed mostly about them was something he had seen the very first time he saw them together. Spike saw their closeness. He was almost certain that they didn't even realise it themselves, the touches that would linger longer than absolutely necessary, the smiles that would widen at the sight of each other and the longing in their eyes when circumstances kept them apart.

The bond Spike saw was what encouraged him to suggest bringing Craig into their bed in the first place. Something had told him instinctively that John Paul would jump at the idea and that Craig would be quickly persuaded, and Spike had been right.

Spike also suspected that it was that very same bond that would one day take John Paul away from him. One day… but not today.

Spike hit play on his remote control and set the handset aside.

After a second the large TV screen at the end of the bed jumped into multi-coloured life and John Paul felt a renewed flush to his cheeks and a fresh stirring in his loins.

"Wow," Craig breathed with wide-eyed fascination.

"Thought you'd like it," Spike replied with a mischievous grin.

"It's… very…" John Paul struggled to find the words, "Graphic…"

"It's fucking hot," Craig blurted out, much to the amusement of his two companions.

"Eloquently put," Spike laughed as he settled back to enjoy the vision that filled his large TV screen.

John Paul's mouth hung slightly open as the toned naked man in the film quickly, and forcefully, impaled his companion, ramming his impressive cock deep into the man's body causing cries of pleasure from both of them.

Craig swallowed hard as the man receiving what looked to be a rather enjoyable fucking soon had a second cock thrust into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge as he gagged against its size. Craig could feel his pulse racing as the vision on the TV screen brought back memories of a similar experience of his own, and he could almost feel the thickness of Spike's cock penetrating him as he suck greedily on the length of John Paul.

Spike grinned as he watched his two bedmates from the corner of his eye. He had known exactly what showing them this film would do to them and he was content to quietly observe for a while.

John Paul could feel his cock hardening with every passing second, as his eyes remained glued to the erotic sight before him. Without even thinking John Paul let his hand wander over Craig's thigh, stroking up it and finding an arousal as firm as his own which he gripped with glee.

Craig gasped as John Paul's hand grabbed onto him and he wasted no time in returning the favour, running his hand up and down the length of John Paul's hard throbbing cock in time to the fucking that was happening on the screen before them.

Spike could see the movement of the duvet and his grin widened. As much as he didn't want to disturb the two men, nor did he want to miss the show and so, slowly and carefully Spike peeled back the cover until both men's groins were revealed, hands stimulating each other frantically as the men on the TV moaned and yelled out their pleasure.

John Paul's chest was heaving as Craig's hand eased his foreskin back and forwards over the head of his cock, his thumb occasionally passing over the tip to smear his precum liberally around it.

Craig gulped as John Paul's fingers tightened on him, running faster and faster and the man on the TV increased the speed of his thrusts.

Spike touched himself lightly; he was enjoying the show and didn't want his entertainment to end prematurely.

"Craig wants you," Spike said leaning to the side and breathing hotly into John Paul's ear, "He wants you inside him… look at him John Paul… look how much he wants you to fuck him…"

Spike's words seemed hypnotic and, as John Paul turned his head to Craig, the dark haired boy was turning to face him, his eyes glowing almost black with lust.

No more words needed to be spoken as John Paul got to his knees and moved to kneel between Craig's parted thighs. Placing his hands on each side of Craig's hips John Paul leant forward to press his mouth hard against Craig's lips. Craig moaned into John Paul's mouth, wrapping his arms around the man's back and bucking his hips to force their hard cocks together.

John Paul plunged his tongue deep into the heat of Craig's mouth where it was sucked gratefully as Craig's fingers clawed at John Paul's bare back.

Spike watched mesmerised as the two younger men pressed their bodies hard together, their erections fighting between them as they kissed with a frantic desperate hunger.

John Paul broke from the kiss with heavy pants, his need for Craig, to be inside Craig was too great to fight and he quickly raised the man's legs high to reveal the location of his desire.

Pushing apart Craig's buttocks John Paul drove his tongue deep inside, lapping at the rich taste of his flesh and circling around the tight puckered hole nestled at the centre.

Craig's fingers curled into the bedding as John Paul's tongue pressed harder against him, forcing its way past the tight ring of muscle and making him cry out with unashamed pleasure as the heat of John Paul's tongue entered him.

Spike's hold on his cock was tightening with every passing second as he watched his boyfriend licking hungrily at the anus of another man, mentally urging him on, wanting to witness that moment of penetration, wanting to hear Craig cry out as John Paul's cock was buried deep inside him.

Spike didn't have long to wait as John Paul's needs were as hot and fevered as his own and he soon lined the head of his cock against Craig's moist opening, pushing slowly as Craig's body opened up to him.

Craig held his breath and lifted his hips higher as the thickness of John Paul's cock stretched him open, sending a momentary pain through his flesh that was forgotten seconds later as the first rush of pleasure devoured him.

Spike moved position quietly, watching with wide lust heavy eyes as John Paul's cock forced its way into the tightness of Craig's body. Spike knew just how good that body felt and he knew exactly why the volume of John Paul's moans increased as he began to ride Craig's hot tight flesh.

Craig's hands grabbed at John Paul's buttocks, pulling the man harder against him, urging him deeper and faster with every thrust until both men glistened with sweat and the room was heavy with the sounds of their moans.

John Paul's mouth collided hard against Craig's, kissing him with urgency as their bodies moved faster, he could feel the pressure of his climax building inside him but he wanted to make Craig come, he wanted to hear that man scream his name in such a moment of perfect ecstasy.

Kissing his lover passionately John Paul gripped onto Craig's throbbing cock, stroking it fast as he continued to fuck him hard. Craig's nails clawed at the pale skin of John Paul's buttocks, leaving red streaks of lust along them as he writhed in unobtainable pleasure.

"Oh god John Paul…" the words fell from Craig's mouth in a gasp as the combined pleasures of John Paul's cock inside him and John Paul's hand around him brought him to satisfaction.

John Paul drove himself harder into Craig's body as he felt the man begin to tremble. Craig's body shook as his climax built until he was shuddering violently and calling out John Paul's name, the heat of his orgasm pouring from his cock and coating his belly.

Craig's body hadn't stopped convulsing when John Paul came. Thrusting himself hard and fast, as the pressure of his cock seemed to explode in a sensation of pure physical joy, pulsing and throbbing inside the hot tight passage that gripped him, filling it with the essence of his desire.

"God John Paul I love you," Craig breathed as the man fell against him, holding each other close as they waited for the hit of their satisfaction to pass.

As John Paul slowly pulled back from Craig he caught site of Spike, still kneeling on the bed with his hard throbbing erection in his hand.

With a smile John Paul pushed his boyfriend onto his back. "Allow me," he said with a grin as his mouth quickly covered the head of Spike's cock.

Spike closed his eyes as the heat of John Paul's mouth consumed him. His tongue licking over the length of Spike's cock before taking the head back between his lips.

"I think you need some help with that," Craig said with a deep throaty laugh as he shuffled over to the prone body of Spike.

Raising his head Spike watched as the tongues of his companions danced and duelled over his cock, almost kissing each other around him as they licked and sucked over his entire length. Letting his head sink back into the softness of the pillows Spike allowed the wondrous sensation wash over him as first one mouth and then the other sucked against him. Spike had no idea whose mouth he was fucking at any time and he really didn't care.

Spike moaned as his cock was sucked deeply into a hot mouth, his entire length consumed as the second mouth nibbled and licked at his balls. Bucking his hips to fuck the face of whichever of his companions was sucking him Spike gasped as a firm tongue pushed against his anus, lapping at it and making him moan with pleasure.

John Paul sucked hard against he fullness of Spike's cock, his tongue teasing over its tip and running over its sides as his head bobbed up and down against it. Craig forced his tongue against Spike's opening, moistening it with his saliva until he judged it ready at which time he slammed his finger hard inside. Spike cried out at the sudden rough intrusion, pushing back against the finger that violated his body in a need to take it deeper.

With a satisfied smile Craig pushed a second finger alongside the first and then a third, watching with fascination as Spike's body stretched to accommodate him.

Spike's moans of pleasure echoed around the room as Craig fucked him hard with his hand and John Paul sucked his cock firmly.

"Oh fuck… god yes…"

Spike's body shook with involuntary spasms as his climax poured into John Paul's mouth, filling it and trickling slowly down his throat. Sucking hard John Paul consumed every drop of Spike's orgasm, only letting his cock fall from his lips once Spike relaxed against the bed completely spent.

"I think the film's finished," Spike panted as his two lovers collapsed by his side.

"Never mind," John Paul laughed, "We'll just have to watch it another time."

"Definitely," Craig agreed, "Have you got many others?"

"Plenty," Spike assured him, "plenty!"

As much as he tried John Paul couldn't keep his eyes open and, as his head rested lightly on Craig's shoulder and Spike's arm lay across his middle John Paul gave in to his body's need for sleep.

Craig turned his head so that his cheek lay against the warmth of John Paul's hair, breathing in deeply the fresh scent of the man as sleep began to call him.

Spike could feel the slow rise and fall of John Paul's steady breathing as he drifted into a contented sleep and he smiled. He'd always known there was more to John Paul and Craig's relationship that either of them had admitted but, in a moment of passion, Craig had let slip the one thing Spike knew John Paul wanted more than anything.

Closing his eyes Spike was the last one to let sleep claim him and it took him with contentment in his chest. He didn't love John Paul but he was glad to know that someone did.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike smiled as he opened the door. And why wouldn't he when being confronted by the sight of the two gorgeous young men who had given him so much pleasure over the past weeks and who, he was certain, had been pleasured in return.

Spike wondered if John Paul and Craig realised their fingers were linked together as they waited on Spike's doorstep for permission to enter, permission Spike was sure he would give them more than once that evening.

The younger men's hands separated naturally as they walked into the flat, shrugging off their jackets as they went and casting them casually over the back of the sofa. There was a deep sparkle in the blue of John Paul's eyes and Spike had a feeling there was something behind that glint, something that he would enjoy discovering.

Without comment John Paul reached for the buttons of Spike's shirt and began unfastening them.

"What, no hello or how are you?" Spike asked with a small laugh.

"Wasn't planning on it no," John Paul told him as he pushed the man's shirt from his shoulders and took a moment to admire the firm chest and strong arms of the man, letting his fingers trace lightly over the pattern of tattoos that decorated his skin.

"So what were you planning?" Spike asked with an excited curiosity. There was something strangely confident about John Paul's actions, a commanding assurance that Spike found incredibly stimulating.

"Well first off," John Paul said as he began to unbuckle Spike's belt, "I'm gonna get you stripped…"

"And then?" Spike asked with a deep swallow as John Paul began to ease his jeans and boxers over his hips.

"And then," John Paul said, lifting his gaze to take in the deep brown of Spike's eyes, pleased to see the lust shining darkly in them as he ran his fingers lightly over Spike's semi-hard cock, "then I thought I'd let you suck me and Craig for a bit… before…"

"Before?" Spike's cock throbbed as it grew harder under John Paul's teasing fingers and his seductive words.

"Well I would have thought that was obvious… then I'm gonna fuck you."

After taking a moment to pull the remainder of Spike's clothing from his body John Paul raised his hands to the man's shoulders and firmly pushed him to his knees, not that Spike put up any resistance but rather he fell willingly to the ground before the younger man.

With a half-smile playing across his lips John Paul held out his hand to Craig, beckoning the man to his side. Without taking his eyes from the hunger that glinted in Spike's gaze John Paul brushed his hand firmly over Craig's groin, forcing a small gasp from Craig's throat at the touch.

Slowly and deliberately John Paul eased Craig's zip down, his hand slipping easily into the warmth of Craig's boxers to wrap around the man's quickly growing erection. With his other hand John Paul unfastened the button at the top of Craig's jeans, pushing them open as he extracted Craig's cock from its soft cotton home.

Spike licked his lips as he watched John Paul's hand moving slowly up and down the length of Craig's hard cock, the foreskin moving fluidly and the deep purple head shining with droplets of precum. Spike shuffled closer on his knees but quickly found a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Did I say you could move?" John Paul asked in a stern voice, making Spike tear his gaze from the object of his lust to look at the powerful dark blue pools of John Paul's eyes. "I'll tell you when you get to join in…"

Spike obediently fell back onto his heels, willing to watch as John Paul's firm grip continued to stroke Craig's cock, the man moaning softly as John Paul's fingers expertly caressed his length.

Without releasing his hold on Craig's cock John Paul began to unfasten his own trousers, pushing them open to pull out his own, fully erect cock, stroking it in time with Craig's, breathing heavily at the sensation and the feel of Spike's hungry eyes devouring him. It wasn't long before he wanted to be devoured in an entirely different way.

Taking a single step forward John Paul touched the tip of his cock to Spike's lips, smearing them with precum until they shone with his erotic lip-gloss.

"Suck it," John Paul said, pushing against Spike's mouth until the heat of it enveloped him. John Paul closed his eyes and let the pleasure of Spike's hot mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking hungrily against it, wash over him. Resting one hand on Spike's shoulder to steady himself John Paul thrust his hips slowly, pushing his cock deeper into Spike's mouth, his hand constantly stroking the length of Craig's erection as Spike's tongue lapped at his.

With a deep breath John Paul pulled back, reluctantly extracting his cock from the delicious pleasuring of Spike's attentions. Spike's eyes turned up to him, pleading and enquiring.

"We can't have Craig feeling left out can we?" John Paul asked, pressing his palm to Spike's cheek and turning the man's face towards Craig's groin.

Spike's lips parted eagerly to take the fullness of Craig's cock between them, sucking it deeply and lapping at its sensitive head to the appreciative sounds of Craig's moans. Craig bit his lip as Spike sucked hard against him, his breathing coming in shorter and shorter gasps the harder Spike sucked.

"You think you're something special don't you Spike," John Paul taunted, patting the head of his cock against the older man's hollowed out cheek as he continued to suck on Craig. "You think you can handle us both easily don't you… it's about time you proved it."

Without warning John Paul pushed his cock into the corner of Spike's mouth, forcing it wider open as it stretched painfully to accommodate both hard erections. Spike mumbled uncomfortably against the hard intrusion into his mouth but never once considered pulling back, instead he flicked his tongue against both leaking heads, lapping at the mingling drops of precum as he attempted to suck against them both.

Craig whimpered with intense pleasure as John Paul moved his hips slowly, causing his cock to rub up and down the length of Craig's as they pushed into Spike's mouth. A mixture of drool and precum dribbled from the corners of Spike's mouth as he struggled to adjust to the extra girth stretching his mouth.

John Paul watched with fascination as Spike continued with determination, unwilling to be beaten by the challenge that John Paul had set him, regardless of his own discomfort. John Paul loved the sight and the feel of his cock pushed up close against Craig's and a hot attentive tongue running over them both.

Finally John Paul pulled his cock from Spike's mouth, a fresh wash of drool coating the man's chin as Craig's cock was also extracted, leaving Spike swallowing the excess saliva that filled his mouth, together with the combined flavour of the younger men's excitement.

Moving to stand behind the older dark haired man John Paul pushed Spike forward firmly until he was resting on all fours, his round inviting buttocks raised for John Paul's approval.

John Paul let his hands stroke over the soft firmness of Spike's buttocks for a moment before parting them to reveal the deliciously tight opening nestled between. Guiding his cock, still slick and glistening, against that opening John Paul pushed forward firmly. He knew that, with no preparation, his sudden invasion of Spike's body would make the man cry out in pain, just like he knew that that was how Spike liked it, hard and fast and with an animalistic roughness.

As expected Spike let out a moan of pain as John Paul's cock forced its way deep inside, pricking at John Paul's conscience for a moment and making him hesitate.

"For christs sake don't stop," Spike demanded, "You said you were gonna fuck me… so get on with it…"

Gripping Spike's hips firmly John Paul drove his cock deep inside the hot, tight passage, forcing his way in until his balls slapped against Spike's body. Spike cried out in pain again, a moan that quickly turned to pleasure as John Paul pulled back before slamming deep into him again, over and over again, faster and harder until his brow glistened with sweat at the effort.

Spike closed his eyes as John Paul's cock ploughed into him, filling and stretching him to perfection, brushing against that perfect spot over and over making a variety of moans escape from his lips, together with growing demands for John Paul to fuck him harder.

"You talk too much," John Paul objected, "I think it's time Craig shut you up."

Spike opened his mouth to question the statement but his ability to speak was taken away as Craig's cock pushed past his lips, driving into his throat and making him gag. Craig held Spike's face firmly, forcing his cock deep inside as Spike began to suck against it again. Craig watched as his cock passed between those full lips, enjoying the sounds of Spike gagging when he pushed in too deeply, pushed further forward until the older man's nose was buried in his pubic hair and Craig began to fuck his mouth. He started slowly at first, but his pace soon grew as he looked towards John Paul and began to match the younger man's thrusts.

The room was filled with the sounds of grunting and panting as the two young men enjoyed the willing body between them, their eyes locked as they fucked Spike harder and faster.

Spike's cock ached for attention and he raised his hand to touch himself, whimpering around Craig's length as he took a firm hold of himself.

Without warning a sharp slap echoed through the room, a red handprint quickly glowing on his right buttock.

"Did I tell you to do that?" John Paul enquired. "I'll tell you when you get to come… and it isn't yet…"

Spike quickly replaced his hand on the floor. As much as he longed for release he was enjoying John Paul's dominance too much to consider disobeying.

With his fingers sinking hard into Spike's hips John Paul began to thrust faster, the hot tightness of Spike's body felt incredible and his desperate need to come inside it was growing second by second until he could hardly hold back.

Craig held Spike's face tightly, his hips moving faster as he fucked that expert mouth, the wonderful sucking and licking quickly pushing him towards release.

John Paul could see Craig's body begin to shake as his climax approached, the man's face shining with sweat as the moment of no return raced closer.

"Fuck him Craig," John Paul urged, "Come in his mouth… I want to see you make him drink every drop…"

Craig's eyes opened wide as he stared into the deep blue depths of John Paul's and could no longer hold back. He cried out his pleasure as his cock pulsed inside Spike's mouth, wave after wave of hot lust pouring into the older man's throat.

With a cry of his own John Paul let go of the orgasm he had been holding back and, thrusting his hips faster, his hard cock spilled its heat deep inside Spike's flesh.

As their climaxes passed, the two younger men staggered backwards, extracting their cocks from the homes that had given so much pleasure.

Licking his lips Spike slowly rose to his feet to be greeted by a soft kiss from John Paul's lips.

"That was fucking incredible," John Paul gasped appreciatively.

"It really was," Craig agreed with an equally gentle kiss to Spike's mouth.

Spike grinned at the compliments before casting his eyes towards his still fully erect, and totally neglected cock.

"Well if you want to return the favour," he said with a deep smile.

"Not right now," John Paul teased, "We're going out…"

"What?" Spike said with disappointment.

"Yeah… did I not say? Come on Spike… get your clothes on… there's somewhere I want to take you both."

"But… can't we… where…?" Spike cast a pleading look to Craig.

"Don't look at me," Craig said with a shrug, "He wouldn't tell me the plan either…"

"Trust me," John Paul said with a wink as he threw Spike trousers at him, "It'll be worth it!"

--

The late night streets of Hollyoaks village were quiet as the three men passed through. John Paul and Craig walked with a happy confident gait, their breaths misting before them in the chill of the night, whilst Spike followed on a few paces behind looking considerably more uncomfortable. His erection was as hard as it had been ten minutes earlier when John Paul had insisted that they were going out, and the constant rubbing of the fabric of his jeans was doing nothing to ease that discomfort. If anything he was getting harder by the second.

His eyes were fixed on the softly rounded behinds of the two younger men in front of him and he wanted nothing more than to drag them both into some secluded alleyway or darkened corner and show them exactly what a good hard fucking felt like.

But John Paul showed no signs of slowing down and the certainty of his stride peaked Spike's interest. John Paul obviously had a plan and Spike's cock was desperate to find out what it was.

"Come on Spike, keep up," John Paul called back to his dark haired lover in a teasing voice, making Craig laugh softly.

"Where are we going?" Spike grumbled as he increased his pace until he was striding alongside his companions.

"You'll see soon enough," John Paul taunted, "I'm sure you wont be disappointed." As if to illustrate his point John Paul let his hand brush over the hardness of Spike's confined erection making the man growl deeply in his throat.

After a few more minutes John Paul let out a laugh as he veered off to the right, disappearing into the shadows.

"John Paul where are you going?" Craig called after him.

"In here, come on…" John Paul's voice called back from the darkness.

Craig and Spike exchanged a look before Spike shrugged his shoulders and followed the path that John Paul had taken, leading into the woods surrounding Hollyoaks Village.

With a sigh Craig set off after the two men, ignoring the slight feeling of unease as he stepped into the shadows of the tall trees.

"Come on you two," John Paul laughed as he sprinted ahead, weaving his way amongst the trees for a few minutes before stopping to lean against a broad Oak as he waited for his friends to catch up with him.

"Now what?" Spike grumbled as he approached the blonde haired man.

"Oh I would have thought that was obvious," John Paul said with a grin.

Grabbing Spike's shoulders John Paul slammed the man's back up against the tall tree and kissed him roughly. Grinding his hips John Paul forced his tongue between Spike's lips as the older man moaned with desperation into his mouth. Spike's already aching cock strained painfully inside his trousers and the pressure of John Paul's groin rubbing hard against it made that ache all the more pronounced.

"Turn around," John Paul instructed as he stepped back to allow Spike room to turn and face the tree trunk. Taking a hold of Spike's arms John Paul stretched them out to wrap around the tree. "Now stay there till I'm ready for you!"

John Paul quickly turned his attention to Craig and, repeating his earlier actions, he quickly held the dark haired man tightly against the roughness of the tree's bark as he kissed him with aggressive passion and ground their groins together making them both moan deeply with reawakened arousals.

Pulling back John Paul gripped Craig's shoulders and turned him to face the tree, letting one hand run along Craig's arm to stop at his wrist which he quickly wrapped in the edge of the scarf he had been wearing, pulling it tightly around the trunk of the tree to meet with Spike's outstretched hand, which was then similarly bound.

Removing Craig's scarf from around his neck John Paul quickly tied the men's other arms together, leaving them strapped against the thick tree trunk and completely at his mercy.

"You know I could just leave you both there," John Paul said with a laugh.

"You wouldn't dare," Spike growled back.

"Might be fun," John Paul teased. "But then I can think of things that would be a lot more fun…"

John Paul's hands reached around Spike's waist and quickly freed the fastenings of the man's jeans before pushing them down below his hips. Spike moaned loudly as John Paul's fingers wrapped around his hard throbbing cock that had been so mercilessly neglected.

"Like tying you both to a tree and fucking you hard," John Paul breathed into Spike's ear, "That sounds like more fun doesn't it?"

Before Spike could answer John Paul was gone, moving quickly around to the other side of the tree, pulling down Craig's trousers and exposing the man's growing erection to the cool night air.

"What d'you think Craig?" John Paul asked as he grazed his teeth against the man's neck, "D'you want me to fuck you?"

"Christ you know I do," Craig whimpered as John Paul sucked against his flesh and stroked his hands over his soft round buttocks.

"You want my dick inside you don't you? Fucking you hard while Spike listens…"

With a throaty laugh John Paul stepped away and made his way back to the older man.

"What d'you say?" John Paul asked, sinking his fingers into Spike's hair and pulling it hard enough to make the man whimper. "Shall I fuck Craig and just let you listen… leave you standing here while I enjoy that hot tight arse of his… let you listen to him moaning as I pound harder into him?"

Spike's fingernails clawed against the thick tree bark at John Paul's words. In his mind he could already see John Paul fucking his friend, he could already hear them pant and moan as their bodies slammed together.

Pulling Spike's hair harder John Paul bit down on the older man's neck making him gasp in pain and moan in pleasure.

"Or how about I do this?" John Paul asked as he quickly lowered his zip to release his hard cock, which he drove quickly between Spike's buttocks and into the tight ring of muscle between. Spike groaned as John Paul's cock entered him, sliding easily into the passage that was still lubricated from his earlier fucking.

"God that feels good," John Paul moaned appreciatively as he moved his hips hard and fast, his cock slamming roughly into the older man that he had tied to the tree.

Craig bit his lip in frustration as he listened to the pants and grunts of the two men who were just out of his sight. Every inch of his body longed to join them, to have that hard cock inside him, or to be fucking one of them, anything but standing by and listening as his own cock throbbed painfully.

"Tell me you want more," John Paul panted into Spike's neck.

"Stop talking and just fuck me," Spike replied gruffly.

"Well that's not very polite," John Paul said with a laugh as he pulled Spike's hair one more time. "I don't think you deserve to be fucked…"

Spike moaned in disappointment as John Paul's cock left his body, every inch of him desperate for it back.

"Let's see if Craig is more grateful shall we?" John Paul teased as he once again left Spike to move over to the younger of the dark haired men.

"What do you say Craig," John Paul asked, his hands gripping the man's buttocks and easing them apart as the head of his cock brushed against Craig's tight opening. "Would you be grateful if I fucked you?"

"God… please…" Craig begged, arching his back in a futile attempt to force John Paul's cock inside him.

"You sure?" John Paul teased, pushing forward a little harder but still not enough to breach Craig's body.

"Yes… yes I'm sure… for gods sake John Paul… please do it…"

Moving his grip to Craig's hips John Paul thrust himself forward, driving his cock hard and fast into Craig's hot tight flesh and making the man cry out as his body was stretched and filled so wonderfully painfully.

"You OK?" John Paul whispered with sudden concern that he had been too rough in his desire to posses the man.

Craig nodded as his chest heaved with heavy pants. "Don't stop," he breathed, "Fuck me… I wanna feel you fuck me hard…"

John Paul needed no further encouragement as he withdrew his cock almost to its tip and then slammed it back inside Craig's willing body. Both men moaned loudly with each inward thrust as John Paul's cock rode in and out of Craig's tight passage.

"Oh god Spike this feels good," John Paul called. "He's so tight… such an amazing fuck… don't you wish you were me right now? Don't you wish you it was your dick deep in Craig's tight arse?"

"Fuck you," Spike called back.

"Not from there you can't," John Paul replied with a laugh, "But fucking Craig feels great…"

"Bastard!"

Wrapping his arms tightly around Craig's middle John Paul thrust harder into him, his body shook as his climax began to build and he knew it wouldn't be long before he filled that perfect body with his heat.

"Oh god Craig," John Paul panted, his head resting on the man's shoulder as he trembled with anticipation.

"Harder John Paul," Craig urged, "Fuck me harder…"

"Craig I… fuck… yes…" John Paul cried out loudly as his cock pulsed heavily inside the older man's body, wave after wave of pleasure assaulting his body until he was completely spent.

"Fuck that was good," John Paul panted as he withdrew from his lover and tucked his satisfied cock back inside his clothing, "Shall we all go home now?"

"You wouldn't," Craig said with a note of worry in his voice.

"What? Leave you both hard and desperate?" John Paul teased, "It IS tempting…"

Without another word John Paul fell to his knees and, pushing his way between Craig's legs and the sturdy tree truck, he took the man's cock in his hand.

"But then again I'd much rather make you both come in my mouth…"

Craig moaned deeply as his length was swallowed in one fluid motion, the heat of John Paul's throat enveloping him as the younger man sucked hungrily and with considerable skill.

"Oh fuck!" Craig's words seemed to echo through the stillness of the woods making John Paul chuckle, which, in turn, sent extra vibrations along the length of Craig's already hypersensitive cock.

"Suck me John Paul… oh Christ yes…"

Within seconds John Paul's mouth was filled with the salty heat of Craig's orgasm and, the instant that the man's climax passed John Paul was on his feet and quickly at Spike's side.

Taking a hold of Spike's face John Paul turned it towards him and, pressing their lips together, he filled Spike's mouth with Craig's hot come.

Spike swallowed, his tongue tracing the inside of John Paul's mouth as they kissed deeply.

"Your turn," John Paul whispered as he once again fell to his knees against the tree trunk to suck greedily on Spike's thick cock.

Spike whimpered as John Paul's mouth pleasured him; his body had been on the verge of climax for so long that its pleasure was now almost painful. Rocking his hips he roughly fucked John Paul's hot mouth, plunging his cock in deeper until he could hold back no longer and he cried out his long awaited satisfaction.

Once again John Paul got to his feet and, back at Craig's side he kissed the man deeply, sharing with him the evidence of the older man's lust, their tongues dancing in the thick salty come.

The three men were breathless and flushed as John Paul untied the bindings that had kept his companions against the tree, but each of them held a smile of complete satisfaction.

"So," John Paul asked with a grin, "Was that worth a walk in the woods?"

--

Craig slurped at his can of lager as he half sat, half slouched on Spike's sofa.

Who would have thought that he would ever feel so at home in THAT man's house. Only a few weeks earlier Spike had been the man that irritated Craig to the point of complete annoyance verging on hatred. But now, despite the fact that the tattooed man's arrogance could still get on Craig's nerves, the younger man revelled in his new lover's attentions and was spending more and more time in his company, being fucked and fucking in return. And loving every second of it.

A soft moan from John Paul made Craig turn his head.

Only a few weeks ago seeing a chaste kiss between his blonde friend and Spike would have made Craig look away and fidget uncomfortably but now, as Spike groped his boyfriend through the confines of his jeans while nuzzling at his neck, the only discomfort Craig felt was a growing tightness of his crotch and a conflict between wanting to join in or sitting back to enjoy the show.

John Paul moaned again as Spike's hand rubbed harder at his groin making him long for the older man to free his aching cock and give it some more intimate attentions.

It wasn't just the touch of Spike's hand that was turning John Paul on so much though, nor the way his teeth were sinking hard into the soft flesh of his neck. The real turn on was the fact that Craig was sitting only inches from him as it happened. Knowing that Craig was watching him. Knowing that Craig was wanting him.

With his eyes closed John Paul let his head fall back against the sofa as Spike's hand moved in slow firm circles over his erection, making John Paul's mouth hang open slightly and breathy pants escape from his lips.

Spike's other hand quickly slipped open the buttons of John Paul's shirt to expose the milky skin of the chest beneath, a creamy flesh that Spike lowered his mouth to taste, his tongue licking John Paul's skin before his teeth nipped it lightly.

Craig took another long swallow of his drink as he watched Spike's tongue slowly circle John Paul's nipple, making it stand quickly to attention so that he could take it gently between his teeth.

Spike's eyes turned to Craig as he bit against John Paul's tender skin, eliciting another moan from his boyfriend, which made Spike wink slowly at the dark haired boy.

Spike grinned as he sucked hard against John Paul's nipple. There was something satisfying in watching Craig's eyes widen with lust as the young man's hand wandered towards his groin to rub his growing erection through his jeans.

With a swift movement Spike had lowered John Paul's zip and slipped open the top button of his jeans, making the younger man gasp as a warm hand snuck into his boxers to grasp his stiffening cock.

John Paul's fingers sank into the sofa cushion as Spike slowly, too slowly, ran his hand along the length of John Paul's aching cock, his thumb brushing over its head all too briefly making the younger man moan with excited frustration.

Craig's eyes were fixed on John Paul's groin as Spike eased his boyfriends trousers to his hips, bringing his now fully engorged erection into full view, its purple head glistening with precum as Spike continued to tease it.

Craig swallowed heavily as he watched something that he would at one time never have expected to find arousing but, as John Paul's foreskin was eased back and forward Craig could hardly resist the urge to lean forward and take his friend's cock into his mouth, to hear John Paul moan for him and to taste the salty sweetness of his excitement.

With a shaking hand Craig discarded his half drunk can of lager, the sound of it rattling against the coffee table as he put it down not registering in his brain as the only sounds that he was interested in were the soft moans and pants that were coming faster and louder from John Paul's lips.

Spike grinned as Craig's hand kneaded firmly against his own groin, the obviously longing to touch or to be touched screaming out from the dark lust in Craig's eyes.

"You know what John Paul," Spike said in a low breathy voice, "I think that watching me wank you off is making Craig feel very uncomfortable… d'you think maybe I should stop?"

"NO!" replied John Paul and Craig in unison, much to Spike's amusement.

"No?" Spike teased, "You don't think maybe he's enjoying seeing your dick in my hand do you… you know I think maybe he is… I think maybe he's enjoying it very much… what d'you say Craig? D'you like seeing me wank your little playmate here?"

"I… I…" Craig stammered as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and growing arousal. His cock was straining so hard inside his jeans that they felt in serious danger of splitting under the pressure.

Spike laughed, a deep throaty sound that was filled with dark promises.

"You know I was gonna let you watch John Paul fuck me… but I don't think I will now…"

"You… I…"

"Cause you know what would be even better than having you watching as John Paul slams his dick hard and fast into my arse?"

"What?" Craig's voice trembled the question. He hated Spike so much. His arrogance, his confidence and the way he could reduce Craig to a trembling mass of desire without seeming to make any real effort. So why was it that wanted nothing more at that moment than for Spike's hand to be around his cock, and for Spike to be wanting Craig to fuck him?

"Strip…" Spike instructed.

"What?"

"Come on… get your clothes off and I'll show you… you too John Paul…"

Getting up from the sofa Spike stretched for a moment, reaching his arms up high before lowering them to grasp the edge of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head in one fluid movement.

Following Spike's lead the two younger men quickly flung off their clothing, leaving them standing naked and aroused and waiting for whatever physical pleasures Spike had planned for them next.

Once all of his clothing had been dropped to the floor Spike walked slowly forward until he was standing close to the two younger men. He looked them up and down appreciatively; his gaze flicking between the two fully engorged cocks that were stood waiting for his attentions.

Reaching out both hands Spike wrapped his fingers around the two erections to the soft gasps of pleasure from his lovers as he began to stroke them slowly but firmly. Leaning his face forward Spike kiss John Paul's lips hard, his tongue pushing inside the man's hot mouth as John Paul moaned. Quickly breaking the kiss Spike turned to Craig and kissed the dark haired man with equal force, relishing the way that the man kissed him back with unashamed desire.

John Paul and Craig's hands roamed over the firmness of Spike's chest, tweaking his hard nipples and stroking his soft smooth skin. As one they journeyed lower, brushing over the older man's thighs before cupping his balls and squeezing them gently. Spike closed his eyes for a second as the two men shared his cock, their hands stroking him up and down, fingers or thumbs brushing over his leaking slit and spreading his precum along his length.

Letting go of John Paul's cock Spike caught hold of the younger man's hand and brought it to his mouth. Sucking on John Paul's fingers Spike could taste himself and the very thought made his cock throb harder.

Once John Paul's fingers were slick with Spike's saliva he released them from the heat of his mouth and directed the man's hand behind him, guiding it between his firm buttocks.

John Paul quickly circled Spike's puckered opening with his fingertip, pushing against it and forcing the tight ring of muscle to give way and allow him entrance.

Spike groaned as John Paul's finger plundered his depths and he turned his attention back to Craig. Craig could feel the heat of Spike's breath against his lips as the man moaned softly.

"John Paul has quite a way with his fingers… don't you think?" Spike breathed against Craig's mouth. "I bet you can almost feel how good it is to have his fingers deep inside your tight arse right now can't you…" Spike groaned again as John Paul pushed a second and then quickly a third finger inside him. "Fuck that feels good… but I can think of something that feels better…"

Spike turned his face back to John Paul. "Go and sit on the sofa," he instructed, "I'm gonna ride that gorgeous dick of yours…"

John Paul obeyed instantly and within seconds Spike was straddled over his lap, his tongue once again scouring the heat of John Paul's mouth as he lowered himself down onto the younger man's cock, holding it in position until it pushed deeply inside him.

"Oh god!" John Paul exclaimed, his body shuddering with pleasure as the heat of Spike's body enveloped him. Spike slammed himself down hard, the mixture of pleasure and pain coursing through his flesh as he rose and fell against John Paul's hard cock. Within seconds John Paul was bucking his hips to meet Spike's descents, their bodies slapping together loudly as Craig watched on, mesmerised at the sight of John Paul's cock thrusting hard into Spike's tight arse.

"D'you like watching John Paul fuck me?" Spike asked breathlessly, "D'you like seeing his cock in my arse?"

"I… I…"

"C'mere…"

Craig stepped forward until he was stood beside the two fucking men. Spike grabbed Craig's hand and pushed it between his buttocks so that the younger man could feel as John Paul's cock moved in and out of him.

"How good does that feel?" Spike panted, "John Paul's dick in my arse… it's so fucking hard isn't it…" Spike gripped tightly onto Craig's cock. "And your dick's just as hard isn't it Craig… you wanna be fucking me don't you… so come on Craig… fuck me… right now…"

"What?" Craig gasped as Spike's fingers tormented his aching cock, his hand still pressed against Spike's hot flesh, feeling John Paul fucking the man deeply. "I don't… what d'you…"

"Come on Craig, don't be shy," Spike laughed throatily, "Fuck me!"

"But John Paul's already…" Craig stopped speaking as he realised what Spike was suggesting. It wasn't possible… was it?

"You think I can't take on both of you… your hard dick pushed up against John Paul's… both of you inside me… fucking hell Craig you have no idea how good that's gonna feel… do it Craig… fuck me…"

Craig's hands shook as he moved to stand behind Spike and directed the head of his cock towards the opening that was already filled by John Paul.

"Do it…" Spike urged.

Rubbing the head of his cock against John Paul's length Craig moaned, he wanted to be inside that tight passage so much, he wanted to be pressed up against John Paul and experience the feeling of their cocks rubbing together deep inside Spike's body.

"For fucks sake Craig just do it…"

Taking a deep breath Craig pushed himself forward, Spike's body resisted for a moment but Craig simply pushed harder until it was breached and his cock slid deep inside, sharing its home with the length of John Paul.

Spike cried out as his body was stretched further than it had been in a long time. The pain was intense and amazing as he urged the two younger men to fuck him harder.

After a few strokes John Paul and Craig found a rhythm and they pound into Spike's body hard. Craig watched as his cock disappeared inside Spike's arse, rubbing against John Paul's harder and faster.

"God that's it..." Spike encouraged, "Fuck me… I wanna feel you both come inside me…"

"Oh fuck," John Paul's body trembled as he bucked his hips faster and faster, he could feel Craig's cock throbbing against his own as their combined climaxes built inside them.

Craig's eyes locked with that of his friends, their gaze filled with such desire and lust that neither could look away as they fucked Spike hard, their brows glistening with sweat and their moans getting ever louder.

"Oh god yes…" Craig growled as his cock began to pulse and throb deep inside Spike's flesh.

"Fuck yes…" John Paul echoed, his body beginning to convulse with pleasure.

Almost instantaneously the two younger men cried out loudly, their cocks erupting inside the tight heat of Spike as they came. Their come mixing together and making them moan even louder as their cocks pulsed out every last drop of the desire that the older man had aroused in them.

On trembling legs Craig staggered backwards, his cock glistening as it slid from the unimagined pleasures of Spike's body.

"Now that was more like it…" Spike said with a laugh as he lifted himself from John Paul's lap and, taking the younger man's shoulders, pulled him onto the floor. "Get on your hands and knees…"

No sooner had John Paul complied than Spike had parted his soft white buttocks and forced his cock deep inside.

John Paul cried out with discomfort at the sudden rough intrusion but Spike didn't stop, instead he slammed himself harder into the young mans tight passage, thrusting himself forward hard and fast with a desperate need for release.

Within seconds Spike's climax had built, such was the need deep inside him and he bit down on his lip to prevent himself from coming too quickly.

On the cusp of orgasm Spike beckoned Craig towards him and, as the dark haired man knelt beside him Spike pulled his cock from John Paul's body and drove it deep into Craig's throat.

Craig gagged as Spike's cock hit the back of his throat but he couldn't stop it as Spike held his face firmly, fucking his mouth with a few deep strokes until Craig's mouth was filled with the heat of Spike's lust, the older man's body trembling as he came, shooting wave after wave of hot salty come down Craig's throat until his satisfaction was complete.

"You two are fucking great," Spike panted as he fell back against the sofa with the two younger men collapsing beside him. Turning his head to look at the two men Spike smiled. Their supple bodies were a never ending source of pleasure to him but he couldn't help but wonder when they would finally admit that their hearts only belonged to each other.


End file.
